When You Need a Friend
by naradrith
Summary: Arwen, the Neverwinter hero, has learned that her friend Aribeth has left Port Llast. She follows her toward Luskan. Will she be able to prevent Aribeth's betrayal? What will they do in Luskan?
1. Encounter in Luskan

Arwen felt her courage falter as she approached Luskan. Its gloomy presence amid the untended fields that surrounded it served to remind her that she was on her own. Daelan, her comrade in arms was not there. She missed his quiet assurance. She suddenly felt like running away, to return home. Fear of what she was going to do so unprepared threatened to overwhelm her. The thought of her friend in need prevented her from turning around and retracing her steps.

As she walked on, she turned over the events of the last few days : Aribeth's disappearance, Aarin's anxiety, the rumors about Aribeth ...

Those rumors were false, she was sure. People were lying. It was impossible for Aribeth to have turned traitor and joined Maugrim's cult. How could they have forgotten what Aribeth had done to eliminate the wailing death? How could Nasher relieve Aribeth of her command on the basis of some Alliance Lord's fear and gossip?

That was the reason why she was here. She couldn't bear to hear of more nasty slurs on her friend's honour and had decided to go alone to aid her. She would prove to all Faerun that Aribeth had been wronged. She had tracked her from Port Llast to Luskan.

Although Arwen did not look much of a warrior, her fragile looks belied her strengths. She was determined to succeed in her mission. She would not fail. With that thought, she walked resolutely towards the city gates.A small troop of hulking guards eyed her suspiciously and warily as she approached.. One of them intercepted her. The steel armor he wore identified him as the officer in charge of the soldiers.

"Halt!" he barked, his hand at his sword. "Luskan is closed to all except to those with business with the Captain. If you have none to speak of, it would be wise that you turn around."

"I have legitimate business in the city," Arwen replied steadily, hoping her voice did not betray the fear she was feeling. She dug in her pouch and handed him the cult pass she had removed from the corpse of a Cultist she found on her way to Luskan.

"You're one of Maugrim's?" the officer looked closely at the pass and then at her fresh young face.

"Yes," she said shortly and hoped he wasn't going to ask her alot of questions she would not be able to answer. Apparently he was about to when a muffled rumble from the city core shook the ground. A guard dashed from behind the gates to whisper urgently to the officer. He muttered a curse and threw the pass back to her.

"Very well, you may enter." he said before gathering up a few of the soldiers and disappearing through the gates.  
One of the remaining soldiers waved her on. The whiff of air she caught as she past the gates evoked a sense of dread. She was about to turn to ask one of the soldiers for directions when she remembered that she couldn't. To do so was to admit she was not a cultist. Her best hope was to find the nearest tavern or a friendly townsman. Ahead of her, moving at a rapid pace was the officer and his squad. She had no intention of running into him again so she set off in another direction.

She was distressed as she walked further into the town. It was devastated and deserted. It was worse than Neverwinter's slums during the wailing death. The stench of decaying corpses that littered the streets choked the air. Several houses were burning, adding more effluvium. Some of the buildings seemed intact but were boarded up. Others were blacken ruins and rubble. If there were people still living, they had hidden themselves away.

The shadows began to lengthen as she skirted around corpses, crowds of flies buzzed briefly at her approach before settling down again. She did not look too closely at the bloated bodies. Carts and waggons stood abandoned or smashed, a few with dead horses still hitched to them. Some still loaded with merchandise had overturned, spilling barrels and crates into the streets and clogged the drains. There was no rotting perishibles, the survivors must have removed all that was edible. Faintly on the wind, she could hear shouting and sounds of clashes. She hoped none of the battles came her way. Some of the streets were barricaded and impossible to pass through, forcing her to retrace her steps.

As she was about to turn a corner of an intersecting street, she was startled to hear the booted footsteps of someone approaching. Loosening her sword in its scabbard, she leaned against the wall of the corner building. The tall, heavyset man who turned the corner was startled to see her but reacted quickly by whipping out his sword. She drew her own sword simultaneously. They stared suspiciously at each other, battle light in their eyes. His gaze took in her travel stained clothing. Smiling, he straightened from his couch and sheathed his sword.

"Hail Lady," he said. "You don't look like one of Kurth's or Baram's soldiers. Best stay off the streets if you can, it's not safe, especially for young women."

Arwen smiled back and kept her weapon. "I can defend myself. But who are these soldiers you speak of?"

"You haven't come for the fighting? It's been going on for, oh, a couple of weeks now. The High Captains declared war on one other. Nobody knows why... most think they've gone insane. Each of the High Captains has his own army and they've been tearing Luskan apart. City is in chaos. The wizards don't come out... they could be dead, for all we know."

"And who are these High Captains?"

"There were five of them, before... all pirate lords set up to rule the city together at the pleasure of the Arcane Brotherhood. Now it seems they're going to fight until there's only one left standing... or Luskan is in ruins, maybe, " he shook his head sadly. "Just two are left, now, as far as anybody can tell... High Captain Baram and High Captain Kurth. Look around you. Many people have been drafted into their armies and killed... or just slaughtered in the streets. Homes have been sacked and burned. There is no order any more. The ports are completely shut down, the gates have been sealed. We're all trapped here in this mess. "

"I see. And who are you?"

"Name's Gregor," he grinned. "I was hired by the brothel here, to try and keep some of the worst elements roaming the city from making their way to our doorstep." He laughed at her cocked eyebrow but became serious. "Better than to be forced to fight in a war I don't want to be caught in."

"Well Gregor, thank you for the advice. Do you know of an inn where I could rest?"

"The Cutlass Inn still operates, I think. It's to the left of the main gate, just south of here."

"Thanks, may I ask a last question if it does not take too much of your time?"

"Ask my lady, it's so rare to speak with someone civilized in this town."

Arwen blushed and replied "Have you seen an elven woman recently? She wears bright armor."

"Yes, miss. I have seen one. She asked me for an inn too, so you should see her at the Cutlass Inn ... if she is not dead."

These last words shocked Arwen. "Dead?"

He nodded. "Yes, elves are not welcomed here ... And I see you have some elf blood ... You should be very cautious!"

She thanked Gregor and headed south. The guard's words had made her a bit anxious. 'No, she can't be dead! Ari is able to defend herself.' With these thoughts in mind, she hurried to the Cutlass Inn. A few minutes later she was pushing open the door of the inn.. The tavern was cheerfully noisy, which was the antithesis to the silence and gloom in the streets outside. At a glance, most of the patrons seemed to be employed in shady businesses, she would have to be careful here. A guard stopped her before she could move further into the inn.

"I'm sorry, my lady but you will have to hand in your scimitar while in this tavern."

"Why do I have to that?"

"It's the rule. Look around you, no swords are allowed here, you will get it back when you leave."

Arwen looked into the room. Effectively, there were no bare blades, although her keen eyes noticed some smaller versions of it.

"Why are there some allowed to keep their weapons? I am not looking for a fight, you know." She said with her most innocent smile.

"I'm sorry but that's the rule, no swords.. The ones you see are exceptions authorized by the Innkeeper himself."

She handed him her scimitar, "May I keep my bow?" Arwen was afraid to leave her precious weapon in unknown hands.

"No problem miss, return to me when you want your scimitar back, and enjoy your stay here."

She went to the bar where a large red haired man greeted her.

"Aruph Thunderfist at your service. What would you have? A room? Supper?"

"I'm in search of a friend. A woman elf. Have you seen one?"

"Yes one has hired a room. I think she's the one you're looking for. Go to my left, at the end of the corridor, you will find her, but I should warn you that she's not in the best of tempers. Aggressive sometimes."

"Thank you," she said politely before moving off in the direction he pointed. 'Aggressive? It is not Aribeth then? Or maybe the situation is worse than I thought.' Worries pricked at Arwen as she maneauvered around the tables in her way. She was brought back to reality by two large and apparently drunk men who stood and barred her way. One of them grabbed her arm, and she cursed the guard who had taken her scimitar. But she was not totally helpless, she had kept a dagger concealed in her left boot, but how to reach it?

"Look who is coming to us! A lone, stupid little elf," said the man who held her.

"Worst than an elf, a half-blood!." replied the other man, spitting at her feet.. Conversations died down and the tavern became still as everyone watched avidly and curiously. The guard who had taken her scimitar made no move to interfere.

"Let go my arm or you may regret it," Arwen spoke with a firm voice.

"Oh! I'm afraid." The man tightened his grip. "Show me what you can do, little half bloodling," he sneered.

Arwen stood, seemingly at ease but her muscles were tightening, getting ready to strike when a third man approached.. A tall and muscular barbarian. Scowling fiercely, the newcomer barked, "Are you deaf? The lady asked you to release her!"

The ruffian's reply was cut short by the fist that connected with his face, sending him sprawling unconscious to the floor. The barbarian pulled his arm back to elbow the second man in the stomach and kneed him in the face, knocking the fight right out of him. The people who were watching went back to their previous occupations. Outside, the shadows drew even longer as dusk fell. The serving girls hurried to put more wood in the fireplace and lit the lamps.

"My thanks ...," Arwen looked at the barbarian.

"I'm Phil, first mate to Captain Tina aboard the Star from the North Sea." he said with a little bow.

"Thank you Phil. My name is Arwen."

"Hum, Arwen, pretty name for a pretty lady. But, it's not a place for you, too many fools and drunkards here. Are you in need of some protection?" His blue eyes twinkled.

Arwen blushed. She hoped he would not notice. This man was impressive. He looked like Daelan, but was more handsome.

"Thank you for your kind offer but I'm here to visit a friend, who has taken a room at this inn," she wondered why she did not take umbrage at his presumption that she needed his protection.

"Ahh! My apologies, I should have guessed you were not alone," he pulled a comically long dismal face.

"But perhaps I may treat you to a tankard later?" she smiled, he was rather charming.

His face lit up with a smile. "So I have a chance to see you again Arwen?"

"Perhaps. I will see. Tell me where can I meet you?"

He responded with enthusiasm "My ship is at the dock, I will be happy to meet you there and to introduce you to my Captain who is an elven lady like you."

"I'm not a true elf, Phil."

"Nevertheless, you have the grace of a true elf." Both looked at each other smiling before he said "I will not delay you further, but I will be here for a while, so don't hesitate to call me if some other drunkards bother you."

With these words, Phil returned to his table. Arwen followed the barbarian with her eyes, studying him discreetly as she resumed her interrupted journey. He looked to be in his mid twenties. His hard callused hands and the thin scar over his right hand spoke of battle experience. He had an aura of presence and most likely accustomed to command. 'He is interesting. I must see him again when Aribeth is safe.'

She stepped out of her daydream and walked to the room were Aribeth was supposed to stay. Arwen stood nervously before it, gathering her thoughts. She rapped her knuckles against the wood and knocked again when there was no answer. She tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Has Aribeth gone out? She opened the door, the room was in total darkness save for a single candle sputtering next to the door. A shadow moved.

"Halt!" came the cold command. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Arwen shivered at the ice in a voice that used to be filled with warmth.

"Aribeth? Lady Aribeth? I am your friend..."

A snort of contempt interrupted her ."My friend? I have no more friends ... I have only hate and despair, hate for Neverwinter. I said who are you?"

"Ari, please don't say that ... it is I Arwen ... I am here to help you." She strained to see Aribeth, not moving from the doorway.

Silence. "Arwen! Who sent you here?" surprise and suspicion.

"Nobody! When you disappeared I left the others and searched for you."

Arwen jumped when a match was struck close to her and a lamp was lit. She had not heard Aribeth moved. Aribeth looked pale and remote as she flicked the match to the floor and stepped on the flickering flame. Her boot grated harshly on the wooden floor. She didn't look at Arwen and turned away to an opened window. A cold breeze wafted the stink of death into the room.

"I don't need you! I don't want any help! I only want to avenge Fenthick, and here I have the possibility to do so. Return to Neverwinter and forget me!"

Arwen stepped into the room and closed the door. "Ari, have you thought..."

Aribeth snarled angrily "Stop calling me Ari! Leave me alone. If you were truly my friend you should understand that..."

Arwen was determiend not be denied. She did not travel so far to be turned away. "No I don't. I understand that you do not deserve to stand alone in your grief nor to receive the tar of dishonour the others besmirched you with. Let me grieve with thee, Ari." she pleaded. "Let your burdens be shared that you may find ease." She reached out to touch Aribeth and drew it back sharply as she turned on her furiously.

"NO! They must pay! There will be no ease for me until those who spilled Fenthick's blood repay with their own! No one, not even those who claim to be friends of mine can stop me! Do you think you can stop me?" Now looking at her face to face, Arwen felt the stab of deep sorrow at Aribeth's sunken cheeks, the dark hollows beneath her eyes and the fiery rage that blazed from her.

"Ari, why did you give me this ring?" she dug beneath her tunic and removed a ring from the chain around her neck. "Why did you tell me I was your friend? Why..."

Weariness from the journey, her fears, days of uncertainty, danger and sorrow took their toll on Arwen and she was unable to finish her sentence. She fell to her knees, crying. The sound cut through Aribeth. Slowly, she knelt by Arwen's side. She hesitated only a moment before she put her arm around Arwen's narrow shoulders, together they held each other and cried.

All the pent up emotions within Aribeth rushed forth like the waters from a broken dam. After Fenthick's death, she had felt everything was slipping from her grasp. People she thought would be supportive seemed to avoid her. Although nothing was said blatantly around her, she knew that there were fears she was also tainted. Fenthick had been her lover, how could she not have known? And when she had tried to defend Fenthick and plead for leniancy, her very actions seemed to condemn her further. But Fenthick had been innocent! He had not known of Desther's duplicity. They just wanted a scapegoat! They were not interested in justice, only in placating the ungrateful mobs!

She had felt so alone. She hadn't expected that anyone would care for her personally. She knew she was about to ally herself to a very evil man. But to seek justice and revenge for Fenthick, she was willing to pay any price. But here was Arwen, her young student, her protege, who followed her in the belief that she could be saved. She had not expected anyone would have that much faith in her. Arwen, so like herself when she was young.  
As the storm of tears passed, they dried their eyes. Aribeth picked up the ring she had given to Arwen so long ago. The tiny crytsalline diamond winked at her in the lamp light as she smoothed a finger over the word Bronwe engraved into the metal.

"Do you remember what you said to me when you gave me that ring?" Arwen said quietly.

"Yes. To have faith in the gods, in your friends and in yourself," Aribeth smiled in reminicence.

"And to pledge the bonds of friendship," Arwen grasped hold of her hands, making her look into her eyes so that the truth and sincerity was clear to her. "I have come to fulfill that pledge. Not as an obligation but as a pledge of my respect, my faith and my love. I will stand by your side, to offer you my hand in your times of strife and sorrow. To guide you, to be your light in your darkness. Whatever you may choose, I hope to be able to give you that strength to seek wisely."

Aribeth's eyes dropped. She felt torn apart. Arwen's words have brought both joy and yet pain. She did not know what to do.

"Do you want me to leave?" Arwen asked sadly when Aribeth said nothing. She shook her head silently, then looked up with tears in her reddened eyes.

"No. Stay. Stay with me," she smiled and pressed the ring back into Arwen's hands. Arwen slipped the ring back on the chain. "I wear your ring against my heart, it protects me from evil." She looked up as Aribeth stifled her cry of despair.

"There Ari," she soothed, wiping the tears from Aribeth's cheeks. "I am here."

"I am sorry for my harsh words, it was ill done of me," Aribeth apologised.

"It is over, Ari. We will talk later but first, let me refresh myself," Arwen stood, offering her hand to Aribeth. "It is night and I have been traveling all day. I am hungry and thirsty and I am sure you are the same way. You have not been feeding yourself well from the looks of you." She picked up her traveling pack she had dropped on the bed. "And I shall have to get a room from the innkeeper."

"You could share this room with me, the innkeeper could move in another pallet. It's big enough," Aribeth suggested. "And if you want to wash up, the bath houses are closed. The innkeeper provide tubs."

Arwen agreed readily, dropping the pack back on the bed before going out to find the innkeeper. Aribeth followed, aware that her inner turmoil had not ceased and that for now, the mundane tasks of settling Arwen had temporarily pushed her troubles away. But there would be a reckoning later. 


	2. Nightmares

**CHAPTER 2.1 - Nightmares**

Tacitly the two women had decided to leave aside, for the evening, any serious discussion . Arwen felt that it was preferable to relax her friend by speaking to her about banal and merry things, and Aribeth did not feel the courage to discuss her possible treason. The landlord had agreed to provide a second bed. He had acknowledged to them freely that he did not have any more free rooms.

The price he had charged for the meal had stricken Arwen. It was sufficient to rent three rooms! It was only after he had explained how the supply of food was small because of the situation downtown, that she had agreed with reluctance to pay. The cost of the bath was more reasonable and had returned her to a good mood.

One of the girls returned a little afterwards with two plates containing black bread, stew, hard cheese, dried fruits and a pint of milk. She also brought the promised candle.

Arwen drew the shutters closed before lighting the candle. It covered a bit the smell of the room, although the stink was always present. However it was insufficient to put them out of appetite, and according to what she could observe on Aribeth's face , to return some colour to it. She noticed that the stew contained vegetables and meat of which she preferred to be unaware of their identity.

Seeing that Aribeth was merely tasting her food, Arwen lectured her kindly "Ari, you should eat more, you need to gain some strength."

Aribeth passed one hand on her face emaciated by days of fast and nights of nightmare and answered in a tired voice. "I... I am not hungry."

Arwen stopped eating her own meal and inclined her head to the side, fixing her friend's gaze. "Ari, if you do not eat, I shall not speak to you any more." She finished her comment by sticking out her tongue, showing that she was not serious.

Aribeth could not refrain from smiling. "You haven't changed, always so mischievous..." She lowered her head a few moment before looking Arwen in the eyes, "And I hope that you will never change, I appreciate you like that ... you know, this evening with you makes me feel enormously good ." She sighed to drive out the black thoughts, then carried some dry fruit to her mouth. "You are right, though, I must eat."

"We should try to leave Luskan tomorrow, Ari," answered Arwen, lying on her cot. "I would prefer to find another place to sleep, for I do not like at all what I saw in the common room."

"We cannot leave the city, and I do not know another place which would be appropriate for us two," Aribeth answered sadly.

"Why could not we seek refuge within the temple of Tyr?"

Aribeth was immediately upright on her bed, bristling in anger. "To go to see Aarin and all those bastards from Neverwinter?"

Arwen immediately regretted having asked the question which had been burning her lips since the moment she heard that Ari had decamped. "Forgive me Ari ... I did not want to offend you, I thought just that the temple of Ty ..."

Aribeth cut her short, a hint of irritation in her voice. "No more speak of Tyr to me!" She calmed down and lay down again on her bed while trying to contain the tears which glinted in her eyes. "Sorry! I know that you did not have think back there, Arwen, but please, let us speak about other things."

"As you wish my friend ... But this inn nauseates me. I have the unpleasant impression that unseen eyes are on us, and unknown ears overhear what we say."

Aribeth closed her eyes_. 'I should tell her, I should ask her to leave for her own safety. I am tired... tired... but I do not want to wound her... not her!'_ She spoke again with a trembling voice "Tomorrow ... If you want to tomorrow we will seek another shelter. You should rest now."

"Tomorrow morning," agreed Arwen. "Good night, Ari", she added, closing her eyes.

A few moments later the young half-elf slept a deep sleep. Aribeth could not, or rather did not want to find the sleep. Since nights she feared this moment which brought hatred and despair to her. Sitting on her bed she turned her head where her friend rested. _'My poor Arwen, if you knew what I have become. There is no more paradise for me... only the pits of the hell await me.'_

Then, seeing the quietude and the softness which emanated from the face of her sleeping friend, a small smile formed on her lips. _'How can she fall asleep whereas so many clouds are accumulating above our heads ... She is so wise in spite of her youth, I should have spoken to her earlier about my problems ... my friend... my only friend.'_ She remembered their first meeting. The young half-elf, dressed of worn and used clothes, had slipped between the guards of the Castle and had planted herself in front of Aribeth, hands on the hips and had said _'Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande, I have come to put myself at your service!'_

The following weeks had been merry in spite of the epidemic which devastated the city. They had quickly became very good friends. Aribeth had finally found somebody with whom she could open her heart. Somebody who patiently listened to her doubts as for the love that Fentick was supposed to feel for her. She closed her eyes, slipping all too gently into a daydream which for once seemed pleasant.

She was running in some woods, playing with the other children of her own age. She saw her father, her mother who awaited her with open arms ... Imperceptibly the thoughts which flowed became less merry ... People shouted around her ... howls, tears, blood ... And suddenly the vacuum ... Her parents and her friends dead in the snow ... Hatred, revenge. The same revenge that had claimed Fentick, now.

The nightmare became more precise, almost as if a person spoke to her. _'Arwen is a ssspy sent by Nassssher. Sssshe isss ssere to trap you. Do not lissssten to her. Sssshe wantsss to ssssteal your revenge. You MUSsssT kill her before it isss too late.'_

"NO!" Her cry tore the silence of the room.

Aribeth was raised and hid her sweating face in her hands. _'No, not that! Am I completely mad ? Where are these thoughts coming from?'_ With a quick glance towards her friend, she made sure that she had not awakened her.

The headache that followed her nightmares had returned. _'It worsens from day to day'_. She rose and took in her bag the potion which Fentick had given her. It was supposed to calm her headache. She examined sadly the bottle and drank a mouthful of it.

After that she approached the bed of her friend, who had been moving restlessly, turning in her bed, but she still slept. Still frightened by the horrible ideas which penetrated in her spirit she thought _'I do not manage even more to control my fatal madness ... If I remain here, I will involve Arwen in my descent into Hell.'_

Aribeth pulled up the covers on her friend and knelt beside the head of the bed. She could feel Arwen's calm and regular breathing. She saw that her face radiated serenity and confidence.  
She pushed back a lock of hair which obscured the face of her friend, gently caressed her cheek with the back of her hand and murmured in her ear. "My young friend, you did not abandoned me like the others. You are the only person who still makes me smile ... But I must protect you from my madness ... It is preferable that I leave you now ... I hope that you will forgive me one day ... I love you as the sister that I never knew ... As the sister who died in the arms of mom ... Forgive me Arwen."

Before standing up she kissed the forehead of her friend, then after a last glance she turned towards her own bed and started to gather her belongings, decided to leave the room before Arwen awakened.

Aribeth's scream had awakened Arwen already. She was about to rise when she was intrigued by the attitude of her friend. Estimating that she was not in immediate danger, she considered it preferable to pretend to be asleep.

She had seen Aribeth drinking a potion, and wondered why she needed it. She had not moved when Aribeth had approached her and had replaced her covers. Nor when the elf had whispered into her ear.

When Aribeth had set out again towards her bed, Arwen had risen silently and had followed her. She was just behind her friend who was closing her bag and apparently too worried to pay attention to the world around her.

Gently, Arwen took the arms of her friend in hers and drew them aside from the bag, then she put her head on Aribeth's shoulder, cheek to cheek. "Ari... It is not wise, you should rest!"

Aribeth had a start "A ... Arwen I thought that you were sleeping?"

"No Ari ... and I heard what you whispered when you came beside my bed."

Aribeth turned to face her friend. A deep feeling of shame and guilt submerged her. She lowered her head like a child caught stealing jam. Biting her lips, she mumbled "Arwen, you should not remain with me ... I am too dangerous ... I cannot control my inner impulses any more."

Clutching her friend to her, Arwen murmured in her ear while patting her back. "Ari, calm down ... If you are able to say no to what disturbed you a few moments ago, then you are still controlling your thoughts."

Aribeth was convinced, not knowing how to explain the horror of the nightmares which haunted her. "Arwen..."

Arwen gently put her hand on the elf's mouth to prevent her from speaking "Sshh, my friend ... Do not speak under the stress of emotion and tiredness. We will speak later. For the moment I would like that you take some rest. Then we will talk calmly ... I would also like to say you that I came here out of my friendship for you and without speaking about it with anybody ... that I fear nothing from you, because I have full confidence in you."

These friendly words pronounced in such a kind tone calmed Aribeth a little . There remained the problem of the nightmares ... "I do not want to sleep ..."

Arwen rested her hand on Aribeth's cheek. "You fear more nightmares?"

With trembling lips Aribeth murmured, "Yes... I am afraid of what is hidden in me."

"Ari, look at yourself! You will not last a very long time without any rest ... Please, rest, I will remain beside you ... Rest thinking about all good that you have done ... Then we will try both to work on your problem."

Aribeth hesitated one moment weighing all the implications of her decision. She knew that she could not avoid Maugrim's agents a long time if she remained within the inn. Before Arwen's arrival that did not disturbed her, and was to the contrary her goal. But now, a small hope had been re-ignited in her. She answered in a low voice, as if she wanted only Arwen to hear "Well, I will listen to your counsel, and then we will seek different shelter." Then she took Arwen's hand and put it to her lips, adding "Thank you from the bottom of my heart, my friend."


	3. Travel in Luskan

**CHAPTER 2.2 - Travel in Luskan**

After having taken leave of the Innkeeper they went into the streets of the city. Aribeth had donned a dark cape over her too recognizable armor. They wandered without knowing too much where to go. Arwen hoped that while speaking about common and merry things she could relax her comrade a little. She spoke about her youth, Silverymoon, her family ... Aribeth listened, being satisfied with nodding from time to time. The prattling of her young friend had their desired effect and kept away her black thoughts.

They had crossed the principal bridge located close to the entry and circumvented the imposing building which was the brothel. Just after having left the second bridge they saw a group of men moving towards them. They had just time to shelter behind an overturned carriage to protect themselves from a flight of arrows.

Drawing their weapons, they saw a group of soldiers and archers carrying the colours of the High Captain Baram. The archers stopped to around fifty paces away to reload their bows, while the soldiers charged by howling "Death! "

"Ellistrae! " Shouted Arwen, while taking some arrows from her quiver. Aribeth plunged behind another nearer carriage so as to place herself between the soldiers and her friend, while avoiding the arrows launched on her. As soon as these were quivering in the wood of the carriages, Arwen rose and plucked two arrows out with disconcerting speed. Two of the archers fell, dead, while the others were thrown back behind the ruins of the adjacent building. She pointed two new arrows in their direction in order to prevent them from lifting their heads while she ran towards a practically intact stone building.

During this time the soldiers had reached Aribeth's position. One of them jumped over the broken carriage, hoping to run his adversary through with his sword, but Aribeth had heard him and raised her sword on which he impaled himself. She withdrew her sword, and the inertia of the body made it pass over her head, and she then whirled her weapon against the next soldier who emerged of the right corner of the carriage. He screamed one shout of anguish as she rolled on her side to dodge his comrade who arrived on the other side of the carriage. Her sword struck him on the middle of the stomach. She withdrew it quickly, parrying on her right and striking once again, hitting thus the leg of the man located behind the dying soldier. He fell, holding his leg.

While shooting at the archers, Arwen kept an anxious eye on her friend. She was astonished by the rage of her fighting. It was far from the feints and techniques learned at the Academy. Suddenly Arwen located a soldier who had succeeded in placing himself behind her friend and was ready to deliver a fatal blow.

She shouted "Ari! Duck! " and shot at the man.

Aribeth ducked down just before the sword struck her. Instead of slashing her head the blow had slipped on her Armor and had slightly notched her calf. The man did not have time to strike another blow, an arrow from Arwen had just pierced his throat. Before Aribeth could rise, yet a second man fell beside her, an arrow planted in the chest, at heart's level. That was enough for the survivors who fled without asking for further orders

Arwen remained in her hiding-place, closely watching the surrounding neighbourhood while waiting for her friend who arrived limping. "Thank you Arwen. I did not remember any point you were not fast and precise!"

The compliment made Arwen redden. "You too manage well ... even if the style does not resemble which that you taught us at the Academy."

Aribeth gave her a wink "What counts are the results!" That said, she sat down beside the young half-elf and started to search in her bag. A few moments later she came out with a potion that she swallowed.

"Ari, why don't you use your healing skills?"

"Healing skills? Me? Huh ... I am too much tired ... Yes, that's it, I am too much tired!"

Arwen did not believe a word of her denials but did not insist, fearing to revive her anger. _'Hmm, you lie, Ari... Is it possible that even your God abandoned you? Why are you reluctant to talk openly?'_

Seeing the dubious glance of her friend, Aribeth knew that she was not deceived. She patted the top of her thigh in a friendly fashion "Don't worry, I'm fine ... Come on, we must be on the move again!"

A few moments later they were on the great place in front of the temple of Tyr. Aribeth froze on the spot. She fixed the Temple in a baleful glance, closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and clenched her fists to avoid to cry.

Arwen could see her fingers blanched by the tightened tendons, a sign of great great inner turmoil. She passed her arm under her friend's, and pressing her head on her shoulder tried make her move on. "Come on, Ari! It's useless to revive your pain ... We will be able to return later ... If you wish it. While there is no use standing around here, waiting; let us look elsewhere."

"You don't want to enter it?" Asked Aribeth, surprised.

"No!" Laughed Arwen.

"But Aarin must await you inside!"

Arwen tightened her hold a little more strongly on her friend's arm. "Come, mule!" She smiled conspiratorially. "Come on! Aarin can wait. I am with you for the moment."

On their right they could see the masts of the boats moored to the docks. Arwen resolved to not turn her friend in that direction, thinking that it was preferable that they be alone to talk and decide what to do.

So, she moved towards the left of the temple.

After only a little while, Aribeth screamed and collapsed on her knees, clutching her head between her hands "Nooo! Leave me ... Nooo ... Aaahh ... Not now ... Leave me alone."

Alarmed, Arwen knelt beside her friend. She noted that she was sweating and trembling. She put her hands on her friend's. "Ari, what is happening to you? Are you all right?"

Aribeth breathed fast and jerkily. She slowly recovered from the crisis, "N ... Nothing Arwen ... It is finished, it will go away now." The paleness of her face contradicted her words.

Arwen indicated a large stone placed in a recess between two houses. "We can stop here. I will be able to watch the streets while you recover and you explain to me what is worrying you."

Aribeth seemed embarrassed "No ... it is not nothing ... don't worry ... I ... I suppose that I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"And you ask this something to leave you alone? Tell me the truth, please. Tell me what happened to you."

Aribeth was recovered and ignored the question "I have a headache! " Searching in her bag, she drank her potion once again.

Once more Arwen felt that her friend hesitated to speak openly. She was pretty certain that she had undergone a mental attack. She remembered her own first meeting with an Illithild. Only the protective amulet of her goddess had saved her. But her friend Aribeth was an elf, more she was an experienced paladin. Only a very powerful creature could overcome her mental defenses. Unless ... one idea germinated in her head ... Unless than they used a product to reduce her mental defenses ... A potion for example. A potion like the one she is drinking … Who had given her that potion?. She needed to investigate. Shocked by the implications of what she considered, Arwen could not retain a scream cry "NO, this would be monstrous!"

Aribeth looked at her astonished and a bit worried "What are you thinking about?"

Arwen decided to keep her suspicions to herself; it would be useless to alarm her friend with what were only assumptions. She decided to change the subject and to try to lighten the atmosphere a little, "Ari ... It doesn't bother you that I call you Ari, does it?"

Aribeth felt guilty for the way she had talked to Arwen the day before. "Forgive me, Arwen, I was in a bad mood. I am often in a bad mood these days." A small smile brightened her sad face a little. "You know, you have called me like that for some weeks ... In fact, I like it when you call me Ari ... It recalls my youth ... My mother called me 'Sweet Ari'; those were the happiest days of my life."

Arwen put one hand on her friend's shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Well ... Sweet Ari ... Many other happy days await you." She emphasised her words with a smile. A smile which acted like a powerful antidote to Aribeth's torment, "If you want to trust me with what disturbs you, that will remain a secret between us two ... Try to imagine that I am your sister and that you can confess to me what bothers you... "

"My sister?" Aribeth put a hand on that of Arwen. A great sadness was perceptible in her eyes, "My sister died young, I will have liked that she had grown and become like you ... Yes, that I would have liked. We would have been able to share all our burdens ... She would have prevented me from doing silly things." Aribeth closed her eyes, her hand tightened on that of Arwen very strongly. Her torment was almost palpable. Arwen did not dare to speak. She felt that the rampart that her friend had drawn up around her heart was yielding and did not want to waste such a chance. After an interminable moment Aribeth spoke again, "But it is too late and I should not bother you with my doubts ... I do not want any of the blackness of my heart to come into yours". She pulled away from Arwen and turned over to hide her tears.

Arwen felt that her suffering was too great and that she would not speak as long as the force which crushed her soul could not be neutralized. All she could do was give some kind words and show her friendship. "Ari ... my older sister ...", she approached Aribeth and took her head between her own hands, dried her tears and said gently, "Ari, trust me ... I will give all I have to help you ... I am your sister ... I am your soul ... Do not give up. Together we will fight and together we will win."

Aribeth hugged her. She tightened her hold very strongly. Arwen could feel the tremor of the body of her friend. They remained thus, quiet during a long moment. It is Aribeth who broke the silence. "Thank you ... Thank you from the bottom of my heart ... And forgive me, I have nothing against you and I sincerely regret not being a merrier friend." After a short pause she added, "I feel better, we should leave, night will fall soon."

Arwen passed her arm under her friend's and answered "Come, then! We must find a refuge, I do not want to have to spend the night on these streets."

Aribeth followed her steps, "I will follow you, Arwen, and I must acknowledge you that your presence made this day the best in weeks! It is the first time since the death of Fentick that I do not feel alone."


	4. An Old Friend

CHAPTER 4 - An Old friend

They began again their search of a refuge for the night. Opposite the temple of Tyr they stopped to examine a large abandoned warehouse, but the proximity of the temple and the possibility of meeting agents of Neverwinter made Aribeth too nervous. A little later they crossed the bridge which gave access to the island where the brothel was located . Indicating with her hand the establishment, Aribeth said "I do not like this kind of place, but can be that they might be able to rent us a room? What do you think, Arwen?"

The idea did not enchant Arwen. But she did not want to return to the Cutlass Inn. "Well let us go there, it will be better than sleeping outside."

They resumed their walk, arriving at the front of the building. A woman emerged from the shade and placed herself in front of them. Although they were both alarmed, they did not intended for her to get any closer. Immediately they seized their weapons.

"Calm down, I do not mean to hurt you." The woman approached, arms drawn aside to show that she did not have weapons in hand. She was dressed in black from head to toes. Her silver hair and her fine dark face, half hidden by a leather mask indicated her origin.

"A drow!" Aribeth exclaimed, raising her sword. "What do you want? Why do you follow us?"

Without losing her calm, the woman retorted: "You are Lady Aribeth I suppose?"

Aribeth was surprised. Nobody knew she was in Luskan and her meeting with Maugrim was not arranged until a few days from then. "I am not Aribeth, and I asked you what you wanted, drow?"

The drow ignored the not very pleasant tone and answered while looking with intensity at Arwen, "My Captain, Tina, would like to speak to Lady Aribeth and to her friend, the woman who saved Neverwinter of the wailing death, but I have perhaps made an error. Excuse me!"

"Wait one minute!" Aribeth ordered the drow who had made a pretence of going away.

She stopped and answered with a sarcastic smile, "Yes ... You saw these two women perhaps?"

"Your Captain ... Tina... "

"Yes, my Lady..." answered the drow, whose name was K' arla, in a mocking tone.

"Is she an elf? An elf with red hair?"

"Yes, my Lady ... Do you remember your name now?"

"Yes, I am Aribeth! And stop making fun of me, drow!" Aribeth's fist was clenched on her sword.

Arwen felt that her friend's anger, combined with her innate hatred of the drow, was going to escalate. She had the secret hope that this drow came from the same boat as the barbarian who had helped her the day before. And finally this drow seemed to know a bit of the current bad state of affairs, so she could be of help to help them understand what had happened to her friend. For all these reasons, she decided to intervene and grabbed her friend's arm , "Wait, Ari, all the drow are not evil, can it be that it is the case of this one?"

Surprised, the drow woman frowned at her. "What do you know of the drow, young elf?"

Arwen met her glance and answered calmly, "Perhaps more than you think, my dark cousin!" Then she added, smiling "But if you told us your name and where you come from, it might help."

The drow put her right hand on her heart and bowed, "You are right, little elf ... I am K'arla. I work for Tina, Captain of the Star from the North Sea. If my proposal interests you, follow me, that will prevent you having to spend the night in this ill-reputed place!" She accompanied her words with a gesture indicating the establishment they were on the point of entering.

Arwen's heart was pounding because she hoped to see Phil, again. But at the same time her self-preservation instinct was in full cry. This drow came from the same ship as the barbarian who had helped her the day before. It was undoubtedly a disconcerting coincidence. And then this Tina Captain, who was she? She turned to Aribeth "What you think of this? You know this Tina?"

Aribeth sheathed her sword "If she is the one of whom I think, she is a very good friend of mine. An elf whom I met when I drove out the orcs in the North. If you agree, I think that we could go to see what is up." Arwen having nodded her head, Aribeth turned again to the drow "We will follow you, but beware, if it is a trap!"

The three women moved towards the dock. While passing again the front of the warehouse, K'arla stopped and motioned for them to hide. A group of soldiers, carrying the colours of Kurth passed in front of them without noticing them. When they had left the corner of the building, K'arla said to them in a low voice "It is the hour when the rats leave their den ... I will lead, as a scout. If you see me raising my right arm, hide yourselves immediately." This said, the drow disappeared into the shadows and went ahead.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived without further encounters on the dock while having avoided two other patrols. K'arla awaited them. "This part of the city is more or less under our control." She indicated with a gesture from her chin two pirates who hid under a porch. "Remain on your guard, but in theory we are safe, now." Turning around, she showed them with a sweep of her hand a splendid boat moored to the quays. It exceeded all the others in beauty and in majesty. "She is the fastest boat I know."

"It is really beautiful!" Arwen exclaimed. "What do these colours represent?" She pointed to the principal mast on which a flag was hung, representing a red panther on a black background.

"They are the colours of Tina, our Captain. You will see little elf, the interior is even more beautiful!" She added with a wink "Our boat is a 'she' ... don't forget that when you talk of her to the crew."

Arwen retorted gently, "Like I am called Arwen ... not little elf."

K' arla bowed to her "I know ... There are enough people who pronounce your name with fear now, so it is better not used so often ... Anyway, I find that 'small elf' suits you better ... I do not say that to upset you …"

The evocation of her inevitable fame disturbed Arwen, so that she shook her head before laughing. "Good, then little elf if that pleases you."

They passed in front of two guards equipped with red who greeted K'arla and stood aside to let them pass. Aribeth whispered in Arwen's ear "There are practically only women on this boat, and this red colour ... This Tina must be the one I know ... Stay on your guard, in case of need ..."

The drow stopped at the entry. Arwen would have sworn that she had heard their aside, but if it were true, she did not let anything of it appear. She tightened one hand on Arwen's. "Can you please give me your swords, little elf?"

Arwen was astonished "It is a fad in this town of claim of me my weapons!" She shot Aribeth a glance and the elf challenged the drow "Why do you want her sword?"

"It is our orders that people that Tina does not know must present themselves without weapons before her …" then Looking at Aribeth "You, she knows you, therefore you can enter like that."

To her regret Arwen gave her swords to K'arla, before following her towards the forecastle. Crossing the threshold of the door she had a shock. The room was superb, and decorated with taste by many tapestries which represented wooded landscapes. Arwen recognized on two of them the environs of Silverymoon. The parquet floor in oak, perfectly jointed was freshly waxed.

At the end of the room Arwen identified the barbarian who had helped her at the Inn; He waited, arms crossed, behind an elf with red hair with a delicate cap. At the foot of the elf drowsed a red panther.  
By her side, Aribeth had studied and recognized the red headed elf with astonishment. Little by little a smile formed on her face. And finally the elf opened her arms and ran to Aribeth's embrace. "Ari! Ari, I am so happy to see you again!" She moved back to examine Aribeth and added sadly "You do not appear to me to be in good shape! ... Is it too late?"

"Too late for what?" Answered the paladin, defensively.

Tina threw a glance at Arwen who shrugged her shoulders, accustomed to Aribeth's sudden changes of mood. Resting her hand on Aribeth's forearm, Tina continued, "You know perfectly what I am trying to say, Ari. My spies have followed you since you left Port Llast, they also tracked Maugrim ..."

Aribeth's smile faded still more and she gritted her teeth. Tina took her hands in hers, "Ari my friend, please do not fear me ... You remember when you saved me? How you taught me to fight, and to survive in a hostile environment? How you gave me the will to live, again? Now it is my turn to help you ... I am here to prevent you from doing a stupid thing!"

Aribeth gripped Tina's hand with one of hers and put the other in front of her eyes. She appeared very tired "How did you know?"

Tina smiled to her and indicated K'arla "She is the best spy of whole of Faerun. I was in Luskan when I learned of Fenthick's fate, and I guessed that you would react poorly. I knew that would awaken in you very bad memories ... Then I required K'arla to keep an eye on you. She succeeded in drawing away from you the agents of Maugrim, but they were obstinate! It seems that they are ordered to stick tight to you."

Arwen wondered what action to take. Admittedly Tina seemed to have great affection for Aribeth, whose attitude showed clearly that the feeling was mutual, but she did not tell everything. How had she known about Maugrim? Why was she in Luskan?

Aribeth seemed subdued. She was no more the proud Aribeth who led the army of Neverwinter. She was only one lost woman, with a tortured heart and a wounded body. She wanted to give her an answer, "Tina, I must ..."

Tina put her finger on her mouth "Sshhh Ari, I will cure you ... because what you need is care. Come with me, I can offer you a good meal and a safe place to rest. We will discuss the situation later." She took Aribeth's arm and turned towards Arwen and K'arla, "K'arla you can return her weapons to Miss ..."

"Arwen; I am Arwen Moondream," she answered proudly

Tina placed her left hand on her heart and her right one on Arwen's shoulder. "Pleased to meet you, Arwen ... I intended to speak with you about your exploits! I am the captain of this boat. My enemies call me the Red Panther, and my friends call me Tina."

Flattered that Tina greeted her according to the elven tradition, Arwen bowed "Then I will call you Tina, if that is not too presumptuous, since you are a friend of my friend Aribeth."

Phil who had stood aloof, approached "Captain, it must be an error. She cannot be the one who saved Neverwinter. She cannot be the one you wanted".

The sky falling on her head will not have hurt Arwen more. Why this remark? He who seemed so protective the day before.

Tina turned to him, "Why, my good Phil? You know her?"

Looking at Arwen dismissively, he sneered, "Sure, she is only a child. I met her at the Cutlass Inn. She cannot defend herself."

_'Oh what a boor! I will show him what I am worth'_ Arwen's blood boiled. She stood in front of the man, hands on her hips "I will show you an example of what I can do, you ... you of barbarian!" She extended her hand towards K'arla, still glaring at the barbarian, and ordered "My swords!"

The barbarian was surprised. He beseeched his Captain, "Tina, ask her to calm herself before I give her a spanking ..."

"SMACK!" His sentence was interrupted by a masterly blow which Arwen landed on his jaw. Wonder was read on all their faces. Aribeth put herself precipitately by Arwen, the hand on the pommel of her longsword. The barbarian, red of shame and anger, hesitated over which attitude to adopt.

K'arla burst out laughing while coming to restrain Phil's arm, which was about to reply. "Phil, I had warned you that she was very fast ..." The barbarian shook himself free and left through one the windows, groaning.

Tina intervened "Calm yourself, Arwen, Phil will excuse himself, later, but we are not here to fight between ourselves ... And you, K'arla! what do you think of our young and impetuous guest?"

"I heard great praise of her ... And I can add that somebody who has such swords is certainly a very skilful fencer". She said that while returning her swords to Arwen and by showing the coloured ribbons which decorated the pommels. Turning to Arwen she added "If you want to show this large barbarian, Phil what you can do, I will be very honoured to cross swords with you in a friendly way!" K'arla had unsheathed her swords and had positioned herself en garde.

Smiling Arwen placed herself similarly, "I am all yours!"

It was an artistic sparring duel. The two women competed in addresses, feints, flourishes and routines. The drow was more experienced and skilful, but Arwen compensated with her greater speed. At a certain point, Arwen decided to try one of her artful thrusts. She feinted a blow on the left, whipped at waist height and ... felt a sharp pain on the front of her forearm.

K'arla lowered her weapons, smiling, "A very good thrust ... but I knew it ... You want to stop, for I see that you bleed?"

Arwen looked at her arm. It was not a serious wound. She wondered how the drow could have avoided her feint. She had never missed it before. Then she became aware of intense scrutiny. Aribeth appeared anxious about her health. She reassured her with a wink. Her glance was poised on Phil who looked at the scene with a smirk. _'He would be too happy to see me quit. I will not please him by doing that!' _"No, it is not a serious wound ... I can continue."

"As you want!"

The combat began again. One moment later Arwen decided to try her preferred thrust once again _'I know where I missed speed the first time, she will not avoid another time.'_ She feinted a blow on the left, whipped at waist height and ... with a fast movement of the wrist touched K'arla on the front of her forearm.

"Hurray!" Aribeth's cry of joy punctuated this successful attack. K'arla lowered her weapons once more. "Well done little elf ... Is this enough for today?"

Arwen shot a fast glance at Phil; She could read the astonishment on his face. She smiled and bowed deeply in front of K'arla, "Can we say that it is a drawn match?"

"Certainly, little elf ... It was a pleasure of crossing iron with you!"

Tina intervened, "Good, now that Phil is reassured about the Arwen's competence, I will show you your room if you wish to change yourself before we have dinner." She took Aribeth's arm and went in the corridor.

Arwen started to follow, but K'arla restrained her by the arm, "I would like to speak to you, Arwen?"

"Of course! What is the matter?"

K'arla waited until the others disappeared, "Don't be worried, you will join them soon. It is about your manner of fighting …"

_'What does she wants to say? A spite remark like her friend Phil?'_ Arwen expected the worst, but answered calmly "What is the problem with my manner of fighting? I touched you the second time, not true?"

"Yes but you made the same error as the first time!"

"What do you imply?"

"Don't be upset, it is not my objective ... Do you want that I show you your error?", K'arla had spoken in a tone soft and reconciling.

"Yes ...", Arwen answered disturbed and a little lost by the quiet assurance of the drow.

"Well, remake your stroke, slowly, and I will make the movements of parade." The two women brought out their weapons and went back in guard "Yes ... Next ... Hmm yes, continue ... Stop! Do not move any more! Look now as you open the possibility of a counterattack."

"But I touched you!"

"You touched me only because you compensated for your error by your exceptional speed ... Arwen, I never met somebody as fast as you ... If you want, I can help you to improve your technique, and you will become unbeatable."

"Why you would do that?" Asked Arwen, astonished.

"Why? Perhaps because I am happy to meet somebody who shares my style of combat, or perhaps simply because I have sympathy for you."

"Sympathy? You do not know me, I am an half-elf and you a drow!"

"Is it important for you? By seeing you this afternoon I had thought to understand that you did not share these racial hatreds? Is it what Eilistraee teaches you?" She supported these last words by pointing the amulet which hung on Arwen's neck.

Arwen took the amulet in her hand " ... You know what it is?"

"I am astonished to see such a thing on an half-elf, but I know what it is: A crowned symbol of the Goddess Eilistraee ."

Arwen realized that K'arla seemed sincere. Remorse ate at her; she said, "Excuse me K'arla, I am stupid, I accept your offer with joy ... but for the moment I am tired."

"Don't worry, come, I will show you your room !"


	5. Crisis

RESUME OF PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

Chapter 1 - Arwen, the Neverwinter hero, enters Luskan in search of her friend Aribeth. At the Cutlass Inn she is helped by a barbarian named Phil before meeting Aribeth.

Chapter 2, 3 and 4 - Arwen discovers that Aribeth is subject to mental attacks. The two friends meet K'arla, a drow, who led them to Tina, her Captain, who is an old friend from Aribeth. Tina tests Arwen's skills in a friendly duel with K'arla.

CHAPTER 5 - Crisis

Tina had allotted them a cabin, beside hers, and had let them rest while waiting for the dinner. It was not a large cabin, but it was delicately decorated. Furniture included two bunk beds, a small table and a chair. A screen made of fine wood and red silk offered enough privacy to bathe in a small wooden bucket. A vase, posed on the table, filled with red roses indicated that their presence was awaited, or at least hoped.

Arwen put down her belongings, sat down on the bed and examined the nick that K'arla had made to her forearm. Aribeth sat beside her, a bandage in her hand. "Wait, little sister, I will help you."

Arwen nodded and tightened her wrist "We will be more at ease here than at the Inn … But, do you believe we can trust these people? They are pirates!"

"Tina is not a pirate. I will rather say that she makes trade, sometimes barely legal, but she is not a criminal. You can trust her. That said, I wonder what she wants of me?"

Hoping to make her friend speak, Arwen retorted, "In any case, she seems well aware of Maugrim's actions!"

Aribeth moaned "Arwen!"

Arwen shrugged her shoulders, "Forgive me Ari!", then, with a gesture typical of her happy behavior, she passed one hand in Aribeth's hair, "Ari, since how long have you done your hair?"

Aribeth had a strained smile, removed Arwen's hand and scolded. "I have other concerns in mind to think of than my hairstyle!"

"Ari … please don't be so nervous, I only try to distract you from your black thoughts …"

From the intonation of the voice, Aribeth understood immediately she had wounded her friend. She looked at her and felt guilty by seeing her sulky expression. "Forgive me Arwen." She sighed and passed her hand in her mixed up hair. "You are right, they are a bit ruffled. You would like to help me disentangle them?"

These words brought back a smile on Arwen's face. "Indeed! Your hair resembles your soul … it is currently an indescribable chaos. I want to put a little order in there. And then, I must also acknowledge you that if I had not succeeded in entering to the Academy, I would have wanted to be a hairdresser. "

Aribeth rose and kissed her friend's forehead. "I adore you, little sister. You have a talent to make me forget my concern. Give me time to finish your bandage, and then you will cap my hair. "

Shortly later, a guard sought them for the meal. Aribeth pretended a headache and the need to drink her potion. "Go ahead Arwen, I will join you soon."

The guard led Arwen to the main room. The long wooden table in the center of the room had been covered with an ornamented white tablecloth. The white crockery and crystal glasses, finely engraved, would not have spoiled the manor of a lord or wealthy merchant.

She had arrived ahead, and nobody, except for K'arla was there. _"Perfect!"_ she thought, _"I have some questions for her.'_ So she went resolutely towards the drow.

This time she welcomed her cordially, "Ah! Arwen, I hope you have made yourself comfortable. You know, Tina awaited you impatiently. "

Her remark re-awoke Arwen's suspicions, but she thought it was preferable to tackle the subject carefully, and to start rather with a more banal detail. "Can you explain to me why Phil seems so hostile towards me?

"Do not worry little elf; he is a bit grumpy sometimes, but he is a good comrade." Then she chuckled while adding, "It should be said that you didn't pull your slap a few moments ago."

Arwen justified herself. "He asked for it …"

"Calm yourself… if I was you, I would have acted in the same way… I believe he is jealous, little elf… he was responsible for our military operations, and feels your presence like an affront to his skills. He does not dare to turn against Aribeth, so he turns against you… but do not worry, let the storm pass… before long he will have forgotten his objections."

These words made Arwen start, and she replied in a suspicious tone. "Your military operations, what do you mean?"

Keeping her calm, the drow put her hand on Arwen's arm. "Be patient, little elf, Tina will explain you soon … See, the others are coming. Follow me, and enjoy the meal, there will be time to ask your questions later."

In addition to Tina, K'arla and Phil, two more women were present. One, named Armine was the onboard healer, and the other, called Rose was the chief of Tina's personal guards. After having made the presentations, Tina asked them to sit. She had placed herself between Aribeth and K'arla. Arwen was beside K'arla and opposite to Phil.

When they were all seated, Tina raised her glass. "I would like to make a toast to my friend Aribeth, and to Arwen. To our meeting and my hope for it, to our future profitable collaboration."

All guests imitated her. Shortly after, the waitresses brought the entrée, a plate of seafood.

Arwen examined with embarrassment the three glasses and many forks and spoons posed beside her plate. While raising her head she saw that Tina examined her with a smile. "Arwen, use the forks and spoons in the order they are placed, most external for the first dishes, and so on."

After the entrée, and while waiting for the principal dish, Tina turned to Arwen. "I understand that you have many questions. I think I must first explain to you how I met Ari … It was a long time ago, in the North. I was…" The elf stopped and raised a hand to her face, obviously making a great effort to contain her emotions. "F… Forgive me. I still cannot speak about it."

Aribeth put one hand on her shoulder. "Let go Tina, I will explain for you." Raising her eyes towards Arwen she explained "Tina was captive of a particularly vicious slaver who beat and tortured her … I released her. Then Tina, who did not have any family, accompanied me for a few years. We survived many ordeals together. When I chose to become a paladin, our ways separated, but we continued to see each other, even if it was less frequent."

Arwen noted that Aribeth seemed almost happy, and except for readable sadness in her eyes, she appeared almost as gracious as she was before Fenthick's death, and seemed to have recovered some assurance.

The discussion became a little lighter with the arrival of the main dish, a salmon with cream and sorrel. K'arla nudged Arwen, and indicated Phil with her chin.

Arwen had to restrain from laughing. The barbarian pulled up a wry face while looking at the dish.

Tina addressed the barbarian innocently, "There is a problem, Phil?"

"We have only that to eat!" He responded.

"Exactly! You should eat fish, it is good for memory … but do not worry, there is a special meal for you." She raised her hand and the waitress brought an enormous turkey portion accompanied by stuffing and chestnuts.

The meal took its course again, but Aribeth ate only half-heartedly. Arwen mimicked with her lips the word _"eat"_ accompanying it by a friendly grimace.

It made Aribeth smile _Devil Arwen, you are a true sister for me' _Her thoughts went to a more painful matter_ 'It's time to tell her what really happens to me.' _She was about to speak, butan intense pain in her head prevented her from doing so. '_Ouch! _She put her right hand to her forehead, '_No, not again! Not now!'_

Arwen had noticed the grimace of her friend. _"What has she? Another attack like the one she had this afternoon ?'_

Noticing the anxious glance of the young half-elf, Aribeth forced herself to smile, in spite of the pain. She wanted to shout and ask Arwen's help, but could not. The voice in her head was imperious. _"Aribeth sssshut up and leavess sssesssse people immediately … come to ssse tower !"_

Increasingly anxious, Arwen exclaimed, "Ari, what is happening to you!"

Tina had noticed the silent exchange between the two women, she asked "Ari, do you feel well?"

Aribeth hardly heard the voices around her. All her remaining will was used to fight against the creature that tried to take control of her mind. She felt she would not be able to resist a very long time and shouted, "Help me!"

Arwen jumped from her chair and placed herself behind her friend. At the same time Tina told calmly "Ari, I am here! Give me your hands! Quick, your hands!"

Aribeth had understood the call. In an expression of will, she presented her hands palms opened to Tina, who covered them with her own palms. Arwen had heard about this process called communion by the elves. She could do nothing, except to tightly hold Aribeth's shoulders to show her presence by her side.

Aribeth regained a bit of will. _'No, I will not follow you, my friends are with me.'_ A new stronger pain tore her brain _'Ssslave, come to your mistresssss. Do not make me await more. It isss an order! '._

Another voice responded_, 'Ari, I am here, hold on, I will fight this creature for you.' _Tina's spirit had just come in contact with hers.

Tina now fought Morag, she used her own mental shield to replace Aribeth's destroyed by the potion. _"Back foul creature! She is not yours!"_ She had closed her eyes and Arwen could realize her intense concentration. A few moments later the elf Captain slackened and Aribeth stopped groaning, and rested her head on the table, asleep.

Tina, although very weakened by the effort she had just exerted, reacted immediately. "Phil, take her to her bed … Armine, follow them and do your best to protect her mind. Her mental defenses are completely destroyed … Rose, place two guards at the entry of her cabin. Nobody, except the people present here, is allowed to enter her room." Then she turned to face Arwen "Have you already witnessed such a thing happening to her?"

"Yes, it is the third time today. Before, she had nightmares at night ..."

K'arla intervened "This was certainly not a nightmare! It was a mental attack, but I do not understand how a creature can reach her elven mind from a distance! Arwen, did you notice anything suspect?"

"No, besides the potion that she uses after each crisis …"

Tina, cut her short, "a potion! You know where it is? Can you bring it to me?"

Arwen agreed and ran towards their cabin.

When she arrived, she noted with relief that Aribeth was asleep.

Rose was sitting at her side, "do not worry, the crisis is over and her mind is now protected by the spell I have cast."

Phil had already gone out. He had made an error, and Aribeth rested on Arwen's bed.

Arwen shrugged her shoulders and sought under the pillow of the bed intended for her friend. She had seen her putting the potion there. To her great surprise, a diary rested beside the potion. _'Her personal diary! She must have used it when she stood here alone, before the meal.'_ Following her intuition she opened the diary on the last written page, her hand trembling, and a bit ashamed to violate the intimacy of her friend.

"_Will it ever stop?_

_It worsens from day to day._

_It does not even hide anymore behind nightmares._

_How long will I hold before becoming insane?_

_I have no more cause, and my God has abandoned me,_

_I am broken._

_I am tired, very tired "_

The writing became jerked and strewn with tears.

"_All have abandoned me …_

_Except …_

_Arwen, Tina, my two faithful friends, help me!_

_Give me the strength that I no more have in me._

_You are two small candles that prevent darkness from surrounding me._

_This evening, I will acknowledge all to you… if I can. "_

Arwen closed the book, with tears in her green eyes. Thus her suspicions were true, Aribeth was being mentally attacked. Why had not she understood earlier? It was perhaps too late.

Rose had risen, sincerely worried, and looked at her without knowing what to do.

Arwen had a forced smile. She bent down and kissed her friend's forehead "Ari, they will not corrupt you. I make you the oath of it." Then turning to Rose, "Take care of her, she needs rest."

A cold anger replaced the sadness. She tightened the diary against her breast, took the potion and ran down the corridor.

"It is hardly believable!" Tina closed Aribeth's diary. She had a questioning look at K'arla who was examining the potion.

K'arla shook her head in disbelief. "A true sh.." She turned toward Arwen and explained "It is a potion used by slavers. It destroys the will. Used in excessive amounts it causes fevers and headaches … as you can see actually the results on your friend … it is the last stage before the victim's brain is destroyed."

"NO!" Arwen had not been able to avoid a cry of fear and shock.

"Calm!" Tina answered by holding her by the shoulders "We will heal her, our healer is very skilled."

"Sorry to contradict you, Tina, but I believe that without an antidote there is no hope." K'arla had replied to her captain who grimaced, "where can we find some? Have you an idea?"

"I will see Inther Blackfeather at the Cutlass Inn. He directs many slavers' operations and certainly has such a product. I must only convince him to give it to me. The price may be high."

Arwen cried, "K'arla, I come with you!"

Phil, who had remained quiet, intervened. "It is not a task for you little girl! Too dangerous, I will accompany K'arla, I have some persuasive arguments."

It was too much for Arwen, already very irritated. She shouted "She is my friend! You understand that! I do not need a brute like you to help me!"

Phil retreated, mumbling "I only try to help!"

The others were quiet. K'arla broke the silence and put one hand on Phil's forearm "My poor Phil, I don't think you use the best approach to help Arwen." She turned to face her Captain "Tina, do you mind if she comes with me?"

"No, but be careful, I do not want us to be rediscovered. It is too early, we are not yet ready!" She paused and had a reassuring glance for Arwen before adding "That said, I want this potion, at any cost … You have carte blanche K'arla."

K'arla reassured Arwen, "Well, meet me on the main bridge in fifteen minutes. This gives you a little time to prepare yourself and see your friend. You will need a dark cape. Stealth is required to travel safely in Luskan at night. If you do not have any I can lend one to you."

During this time, at the top of the Arcane tower...

... Maugrim was sitting at his desk. He swept away the reports "Nothing ... nothing ... arrgg, and where is this elf promised by Morag?" He called his apprentice "Rimardo!"

A young man appeared at the entrance door, trembling, "yes master Maugrim!"

Maugrim threw a book at his head, which the young man ducked, "Have you any news from the Lady elf?"

"No ... nothing master."

"Go search for her, stupid boy. It must not be so difficult to find a woman elf in Luskan. She was at the Cutlass Inn, why didn't our men follow her."

"They tried ..." another book landed on the wall beside him "But The elf and her friend were helped by a hooded wom..." He didn't finished his sentence, having quickly retreated from the room to avoid a lightning bolt sent by an angry Maugrim.

Some times later a form appeared in the middle of the room. It quickly solidified and revealed a lizard like creature. Maugrim stood up "Greetings, Queen Morag!"

The creature cut him short. "Enough of your ssstupid esssaggerated politnesss! I have lossst contact wisss Aribeth!"

"I thought she was in your power?", replied the mad wizard.

"Sssilenssse, ssstupid warm blood. Ssshe wasss mine, but ssshe hasss found sssome alliesss. One of sssem isss ssse woman who hasss causssed usss ssso much trouble. Find her and kill her.!"

"Why don't you try to control her mind?"

Morag fidgeted impatiently. "I cannot! Her mind isss protected by a powerful amulet. You mussst kill her!"

"I have not many men here, most of them are searching for the Power Words in the North."

"Arrrg ssstupid man. I have sssaid KILL HER!"


	6. In search for an antidote

CHAPTER 6 - IN SEARCH OF AN ANTIDOTE 

Shortly after, having assured herself that Aribeth rested, Arwen met K'arla on the bridge. Although she was not yet sure of the drow's loyalty, she was happy to team with her. She needed action to drive out the black thoughts which clouded her mind.

Luskan was more dangerous and dull at night. The darkness served only to increase the city's unreassuring atmosphere. Soldiers of the two factions wandered in the streets and plundered the houses. When the two factions met they began a merciless combat. Worse, some of the soldiers then transformed into wild beasts.

"Wererats! One does not know from where they come. " K'arla had told her.

Arwen was filled with wonder to see the capacity of the drow to envisage the danger and to avoid it. Sometimes she seemed to be melting into the shadows. It made Arwen worry what would happen if the drow turned against her; so, in spite of the sympathy she felt, Arwen was not at ease.

When they arrived in front of the city's main gate, they had to hide in a recess to avoid a brawl involving a great number of soldiers from the two high captains.

Concealed in the shadows, they were waiting for the end of engagement. Arwen took advantage of the occasion to learn more about her partner. "Why didn't you unsheath your sword when Ari threatened you?"

K'arla laughed. "Because it would have ruined my mission. Tina wanted so badly that I bring you to the boat. And without wanting to disparage your friend, I think that I would have had time to take my weapons if it had been necessary."

Ignoring the sarcastic remark, Arwen insisted. "Do you always follow Tina's orders to the letter?"

"Yes!" The answer had been fast and without hesitation.

Both impressed and anxious of what the words of the drow implied, Arwen inquired, "If she asked you to kill me, would you do it?"

K'arla shook her head. "Little elf, this sort of question leads to nothing. For the moment we have the same objective, it is quite enough for me." Then noting that the brawl had finished, she added, "Come, the way is clear."

While passing the former battlefield she collected the scraping-knife and wraps of one of Kurth's dead men, leaving Arwen pensive.

Shortly after they arrived at the inn, Arwen noted that, in spite of the advanced hour of the night, the main room was as noisy and animated as the day before when she first entered it. The inn seemed to be the meeting place of all traffics.

The guard at the entrance door required their weapons. K'arla removed her hood. "You dare try to take them to me, mal'ai jaluk?"

"Oh, K'arla, excuse me, I had not recognized you. You can pass. "The guard pushed himself aside respectfully to let her pass, before barring the way to Arwen. "Your weapons please, miss!"

K'arla turned around, with an exceptionally angry look. "She is with me, stupid male!"

The guard lamely babbled excuses one after another while returning to his place.

K'arla moved directly towards the bar and hailed the Innkeeper. "Aruph, my dear, how are you?"

The man left the customer with whom he was discussing and came towards them, "K'arla what brings you here? Business or leisure? May I offer a drink to you and your friend?"

K'arla laughed. "Not now, thank you, I am on duty!"

Aruph leaned over the bar and started to speak in a low voice with K'arla about trade in goods. Arwen listened with an inattentive ear. She had her back to the bar and observed the common room. The refugees invaded all open spaces and Arwen was astonished by their presence in the middle of the smugglers and traffickers of all sorts who populated the place. Continuing her inspection, her glance was attracted by a hooded silhouette. She would have sworn to have seen this same silhouette behind them in Luskan's streets. _'Who is it? Bah, nobody knows that I am here... probably a crew member from Tina, sent to cover our backs... or to supervise me.' _The man, or the woman, had probably noticed that he was discovered. He threaded among the crowd. Arwen tried to follow him with her glance, but lost sight when a man, built like a cupboard with ice (In French armoire à glace: very strong man), came to the bar, thus barring Arwen's sight.

Thinking, Arwen approached K'arla who finished her talk with Aruph, "Indeed I will try to find covers... but let's return to my problem. I want to see Inther. Is he here?"

Aruph sighed, "He is in his office... but I told you nothing."

"Naturally my dear. Is he alone?"

"No. He has two men with him. His bodyguards. And be prudent. I can see some of his men in the common room."

"G' rftte abbil! "She took Arwen by the elbow and moved towards Inther's room. "Come, Arwen! You will stay at the door, covering my back. Inther is dangerous."

The door opened on a small room where a man was sitting behind a wooden desk. With his cinnamon skin and catlike yellow eyes, the man looked rather disturbing. K'arla had told Arwen he was a fence for stolen goods, and above all, the largest slave trader North of Amn. There were also two large half orcs - guards in the room, one behind his boss, and the other near the door. The latter blocked their way.

"Boss doesn't like morons, go out!"

"Inther! I am K'arla, I must speak to you!"

The man lifted his head and answered in a not very pleasing tone, "What makes you think that I want to speak to a dreadful shrew masked drow?"

K'arla had to exert a great effort to ignore the insult and to keep her calm. Placed behind her, Arwen could see her tightened fists. Before she could respond, Inther had noticed Arwen's presence. "Who is this young lady, K'arla? Can you introduce her to me?"

Surprised by the request, Arwen was going to answer, but with a pressing gesture of her hand, concealed behind her back, K'arla commanded her to stay quiet. Then, ignoring the question, the drow threw Aribeth's potion to Inther, "I need an antidote for this s..."

Inther caught the bottle on the flight and examined it. "Oh, nice potion! You disappoint me K'arla. I believed you wise enough to avoid drinking such things, my dear ugly drow. Anyway, I do not have any more antidote here, but come with your friend to my house, I will see what I can do."

K'arla had smelled the trap. She pretended to mistake the meaning of the request. "My friend is not interested in your turpitudes!"

Inther answered in a scorning tone. "Bah, it was only pure charity. I can find easily some prettier and less savage chicks. That said, if you want the potion, you must come to my house. I have nothing here."

"I will see. Thank you for your assistance, and you should do something for your liver, you have a yellow tint and you smell like rotted fish when you speak." K'arla dodged the bottle of potion that Inther launched at her and left the room. "Come, Arwen!"

Arwen was astonished, "You do not insist K'arla? He lies. I am certain that we should search his office!"

"Patience, little elf. Inther is a tough adversary and has many allies in this place. Attacking him openly would not be a wise idea. We will sit down at a table and wait until they leave."

"Why did he want to invite me to his place? Who does he think I am, this ugly man?"

K'arla raised an eyebrow. She would have laughed at the innocence of her new friend if the matter had not been so serious. "Arwen, although Inther is far from a saint, it is not what you think. I am afraid that he only wanted to snare you in a trap. And it worries me. Did you notice the man who followed us in the streets? We will have to be careful!"

Without waiting for a reply, K'arla went to a table located in a corner of the common room and sat down. It was the ideal place to supervise the comings and goings in the Inn.

Arwen followed her. She was concerned. She had the unpleasant impression of being the toy of forces too powerful for her. She wondered what the real objective of Tina was. There were too many coincidences. Something was hidden to her. She did not know what to do, and it irritated her. Without Aribeth, her guide, she felt like a small lost girl. If Aribeth was with her she would know what to do. During the search for the creatures or the hunt for the cult, Aribeth had always directed her in the right direction. As if these problems were not big enough, now, apparently, she was being spied upon. It reinforced her feeling of discomfort. Like K'arla, she had noticed that they were followed during their crossing of the city. It could not be an agent of Tina, as she initially thought; otherwise K'arla would have said so. But had K'arla told her all the truth? Lost in her thoughts she muttered to K'arla who asked what she wanted to drink. "Tea!"

K'arla ordered a pear brandy and a tea, then turned towards her. "You, little girl, you are concerned... and not only for the health of your friend. Am I wrong?"

Arwen had the feeling that the drow was reading her thoughts. She answered in a sulky manner. "I have the impression of advancing in a fog and it irritates me"

K'arla drank a mouthful of the alcohol which the waitress had just brought to her. "Hum! Excellent!" She fixed her eyes on Arwen, "I understand your doubts, little elf. Mistrust is an essential quality to survive. But too much mistrust darkens the judgment."

Arwen lost her temper. "Too much mistrust! What would you do in my place?"

K'arla joked, "In your place? I would have ordered a beer instead of a tea."

In spite of her joke, Arwen could not retain a smile, "I did not speak about that..."

Putting a hand on Arwen's forearm the drow responded gently. "Please be reassured... I can ensure you that our intentions are not very different from yours. And I must add that I find you rather sympathetic." Noticing that Arwen brightened up a bit, the drow started to smile, then added. "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you more. We, too, must be cautious... I hope you understand..."

Not convinced, Arwen nodded sadly.

Throughout their conversation, K'arla had kept an eye on the door of Inther's room. It allowed her to note the exit of the two guards. She rose, "We will continue this discussion later. Follow me, the way is clear!"

Arwen, too, had noticed the exit of the guards. "Wait. K'arla! Inther is not yet outside!"

"You did not locate the secret door in his room, little elf? I am sure he is no longer there."

Arwen rose and followed the drow, _'the secret door. Pfff. Another thing I missed. I must be more attentive in the future.'_

They had arrived at the door. After having assured herself that nobody paid attention to them, K'arla listened at the door, and shook her head, "Cool, the room is empty." She took a set of master keys and opened the door easily. "Arwen, can you search the desk while I disarm the trap of this cursed secret door?"

Arwen agreed and started to search in the drawers of the desk. Among many papers she found a diary which she started to read. Inther noted his transactions in it. Suddenly she stopped, shocked. "Oh no!"

Alarmed, K'arla came beside her. "You found something?"

« L... Loo... look at that!"

"What did you find which put you in such a state, little elf?"

On the verge of tears, she handed the diary to K'arla. "Look at the diary... It indicates that Inther had sold the potion to Fenthick!"

K'arla had understood. "It means that Aribeth was betrayed by her betrothed!"

Arwen nodded. With a shaking voice she begged, "K'arla, promise me to not tell it to Aribeth! Promise me, please."

Putting one arm around her shoulders, the drow assured her, "Do not worry. I know that such a revelation would kill the last hopes of your friend. I will be dumb! I promise it to you, Arwen!" She briefly held Arwen against her before continuing. "Courage little friend! I have succeeded at opening the secret door. Forget your sorrow and follow me. We must find this antidote. Come... "

The door hid a long and narrow passage. Water oozed from the vault and the uneven ground rendered the progression difficult. Without the keen senses of K'arla, they would have triggered two traps. In normal circumstances Arwen would probably have detected them, but she was in such a state of mind that she could barely follow the drow. After a curve, the corridor widened. A dim light came from the place where the corridor seemed to emerge in a cave.

K'arla put her finger in front of her mouth and whispered, "Sshh! Can you see these three men in the cave?" Arwen nodded and the drow continued. "I can approach them unperceived, but I will not be able to neutralize the three before they can ring the alarm."

"K'arla, I can kill two with my bow, before they react."

"Are you certain little elf? The range is extreme and the light is dim, and above all, you actually seem a bit shaken."

Arwen responded calmly and firmly. "I can do it."

K'arla weighed their chances of success. They had not many other possibilities and she decided to trust Arwen's skills. "Right, I believe you. Count slowly up to hundred, before firing. It gives me enough time to sneak up near to them. I will take the one located to the extreme left." She struck Arwen's hand with hers and disappeared into the corridor.

Arwen started to count, while taking her bow and aiming at one of the guards. "One... two..." K'arla had been right in judging her a bit shaken, but Arwen didn't want to fail. She started exercises to calm her breathing and to lower her heartbeat's rate. "Twenty..." She concentrated on her target and nothing else mattered. "Ninety... hundred..." She shouted, "For Ari!" and released the arrow which transpierced the forehead of the first guard. While she reloaded and aimed at another guard, Arwen noted that K'arla had stepped out of the shadow and had sliced the throat of the second guard. The third was running towards the gong to sound alarm. "Slash!" He collapsed on the ground made up of irregular flagstones, his heart pieced from behind by an arrow.

Arwen stood up, sweating. She wiped her front with her forearm. She realized that she had practically acted in a second state and mentally thanked her mother who had taught her how to use a bow under the worst conditions. This training had just helped her to surmount her disorder. Relieved, she moved resolutely towards the cave where the drow awaited.

"Well done, little elf! You succeeded in spite of your trouble; it is the indication of a great moral strength."

"Thank you, K'arla! It's rather the result of years of training with my mother."


	7. Inther's lair

Chapter 7 – Inther's lair 

The cave led to another, larger, and including cells closed by heavy wooden doors. Arwen, moved towards the first one and looked through the small window located on the door. The room was filled with men and women in ragged clothes. Arwen made a circular glance at the cavern, searching a place where she could find some keys.

« What are you looking for, little elf? » asked K'arla.

Astonished and aggravated a bit, Arwen answered. « I will release them. »

« No! You must not! Follow me! »

Arwen's surprise transformed into anger. She exclaimed « What! I should have guessed! You are like Inther, like Maugrim! You are pirates and slavers! »

K'arla came to her, her index barring her mouth telling her to remain quiet. « Sshh! ... You will alert the guards! »

« I don't care about the guards. You try to mislead me. I will release these people. And I defy you to prevent me to do so. I will not stop with the first blood this time. » Arwen finished her sentence by unsheathing her swords.

The drow crossed her arms as a sign of peace. « Calm down, little elf. If you release them now they will be re-taken or slaughtered in the streets of Luskan. The only result will be to attract the attention of Inther and Maugrim on us. It is too early, we are not yet ready. »

Her assurance and calm made Arwen's anger fall. Overcome by many mixed emotions she lowered her weapons. « But... » Tears filled her green eyes.

« I understand your feelings and your doubts Arwen, » answered the drow with tightened jaws. « I do not try to deceive you. Believe me ... and if all goes well, we will come to release them soon. »

She had hardly finished the sentence when the door opened violently. Four bandits entered the room, weapons in hands. K'arla was quick to react. With her left hand saber she parried the attack of the first attacker. At the same time she sent her foot in his low belly. Unbalanced, and carried by his momentum, the guard struck the wall, head first.

Arwen recovered her senses. By a series of feints and parades she found an opening in the defense of the guard nearest to her, and delivered him a lethal blow.   
That left only two guards. One versus one. They did not have any chance, and the fight was quickly finished.

While Arwen, and K'arla cut through a path in the search of an antidote, Aribeth endured another combat against a malefic creature. The effects of the spells thrown by Tina and Rose began to fade. Aribeth still partially asleep was agitated more and more. Heinous words came from her mouth.

« The effects of the protection spells start to dissipate » Noticed Rose.

« Yes, I wonder which kind of creature has such a mental energy to be able to overcome our spells so quickly? » Tina worried, before adding, « Rose, made her swallow the potion that we prepared! »

« I cannot, Captain, she struggles too much! »

With a gesture from her hand Tina called the barbarian who stood behind her. « Phil immobilise her! »

Obeying the orders of his captain, the barbarian approached. He plated an elbow under Aribeth's throat while with his hand he held her two hands. Although she knew that it was for a good cause, the sight of her friend struggling under the iron fist of the barbarian awoke bad memories in Tina. She asked, «Gently, Phil! Please do not harm her.»

The barbarian pledged, « I try Captain, but she is strong and I must employ all my strength. I have rarely seen such a strong elf.»

When Aribeth was immobilized, Rose made her swallow the potion and Tina cast the most powerful anti-charm spell she had in mind.

The effect was practically immediate and the elf slackened. A little time after she opened her eyes « What happened? Where am I? »

Tina indicated for Phil and Rose to leave and reassured Aribeth. « Calm down. It is I Tina! We have just made you drink a calming and protective potion. You had another mental attack. »

Even if Tina had succeeded in loosening the vice, which crushed Aribeth's mind, the venom distilled by Morag was always present. As each time when she awoke after one of its so-called nightmares, the soul of Aribeth revolted against the horrors, which it had just faced. Usually the elf was alone and cried in despair. But this night, like the day before, she was not alone. Another friend was by her side. She seized Tina's arm. « Tina please, kill me ..., in the name of our friendship, kill me. Kill me before the monster which is in me controls me completely, before the horrors which I see in dream become real »

Tina sat down on the edge of the bed and answered in a voice full with compassion « Ari, you do not have a monster in you. There is just a malefic creature, who plays with your fears and your doubts. She is able to do so because your mental defenses are completely destroyed. » She paused, and gently touched with the tip of her fine fingers the arm of her friend to reassure her, and at the same time to reassure herself. Then she asked, trying to keep her voice sweet and in a non-accusative tone. « Ari, why did you drink as much of this potion? You did not notice the effects on your spirit... and even on your body? »

Feeling guilty Aribeth stammered, « Indeed, I had doubt ... but it is Fentick who gave me this potion, a few days before his disappearance. I started to have painful headaches and to have nightmares ... I could not imagine that he would make an error, he was an expert in potions ... then I thought that it was because my mind was disturbed ... because the tragic events awoke painful memories ... and moreover, as soon as I stopped taking the potion, headaches became stronger ... I should have spoken about it ... but with whom? ... Fentick was dead and the only person who could have listened to me, Arwen, was constantly on mission for us ... when she returned she needed rest and I did not wish to annoy her with my problems »

« I see! » Tina was moved. Aribeth's confession allowed her to understand that Morag had probably corrupted Fentick. It should have been an easy task, he was so weak. She had never liked Fentick and had always thought that he was not made for her friend. She found him a coward and too malleable. She did not like his relations, Ophala and Celdur in particular. She had said it several times to Aribeth, but she, usually so wise and clear-sighted, seemed plugged when she spoke about Fentick. Even now, facing the obvious, she preferred to pretend in an error from him ...

Aribeth guessed Tina's thought. She had had them many times and, fearing the horror of the truth, had carefully avoided to clear … For example the true role played by Fentick, his disturbing friendship with Desther, his flirt with Ophala ... Estimating herself not ready for such introspection she preferred to change the subject for conversation « Rather, would you explain to me by which chance you found me in Luskan. »

Tina had understood perfectly the significance of this evasion. In friendship, she did not point it out and answered in a joyful voice. « Oh, it is a long story! You allow that I better settle myself to tell you? »

Aribeth smiled and pushing herself against the wall she tapped the place beside her.

Seeing this sign of consent of her friend, Tina sat more comfortably on the bed and spoke again « In fact, my Harpers friends have perceived a few months ago the awakening of the creature which you call Morag. At the beginning we were deluded and we went on a false track in the North. As I had a fast boat, I was entrusted the mission of inquiring around ruins of an old race discovered close to the Spine of the World. Alas, we found nothing, so we returned to Luskan, just at the beginning of the epidemic within Neverwinter. In Luskan we discovered the war within the Arcane tower, the rise to power of Maugrim and hints that a Neverwintan personality was going to be the target of attacks for unknown reasons. I then used my feats and spells to try to know more of it and I perceived that you were the target. I then sent K'arla to Neverwinter to protect you and inquire. Unfortunately her drow statute prevented her from meeting you, but, you know she eliminated many agents of Maugrim who tried to approach you. And then one day you disappeared, so she returned to prevent me ... you know the rest. »

« Yes, I refused to see her. But do you believe that it would have changed something? »The elf lowered her gaze. It was not the fault of her friend that she had twice refused to receive the mysterious drow. She sighed again, then looked up at her friend, who replied with a comprehensive smile encouraging her to continue. « Forgive me Tina. It is not your fault, you did what you could. But now if I understand well, my mind is under the influence of this Morag! If she is so powerful, there is no more hope. This is why it is necessary that you kill me. »

Tina shouted « NO! »

One of the guards passed by the door to make sure that all was well. Tina reassured her with a gesture from her hand.

« Ari, I do not want that you say that. Never will I harm you. Never, you hear me ... The spells that I used are powerful and will slowly restore your mental shield. It will be necessary to remain vigilant because the creature succeeded in creating a bond between it and you, and this bond can be reactivated with having a violent emotion. Thus, it is necessary that you remain quiet. But nevertheless, soon you will regain your free will. It is only a matter of hours. The antidote, is necessary to restore your physical health ... but, in this case too, it is only one question of hours. I have confidence in the capacities of K'arla and Arwen, they will return with it soon. »

She paused a bit and continued by asking something that bothered her since she had met Aribeth and her young friend. «In connection with Arwen, I wonder why Morag has not tried to attack her. I know that it already tried to corrupt some members of my crew, why not this young woman who has annoyed it for many days? »

It was Aribeth's turn to reassure her friend « It has probably tried, but Arwen is protected by her amulet. Morag would need to be more powerful than Eilistraee herself in order to reach Arwen's mind.» Aribeth closed her eyes, sadness overcame her _'I cannot say the same thing from Tyr. What has he done to help me in this ordeal?'_

Tina could perceive her friend's sadness. « What is bothering you Ari ? »

Aribeth opened her eyes and wiped the tears that were coming. « Tina, if you do not want to kill me, at least leave me alone. You and your Harpers friends must fight this creature. To help me would be likely to ruin your mission. »

Tina smiled, then took Aribeth's hand in hers; « Ari, it is my friendship for you which asks me to help you. And even if the Harpers were against it, which is not the case, I would help you ... the day you released me from slavery and from my tormentor, you became my friend for life. » She punctuated her sentence while carrying Aribeth's hand to her lips with a great respect. « My friend and my model ... You know, nothing will stop me ... Nobody will prevent me from assisting you. Now, please, please me and rest! »

Little time after Aribeth fell asleep again ... Tina remained awake and started to pray for her friend and for the two women whom she had sent to the research of the invaluable antidote, hoping that they would quickly return healthy and safe. The enemy was stronger and nastier than it was initially thought.

The room, where K'arla and Arwen were, opened onto a corridor slightly brighter and apparently empty.

Just before entering the corridor, K'arla had the feeling of a mental contact. _'Tina?'_. The contact became a bit more precise and she perceived anguish and hope. She tried to concentrate on reassuring thought, without being certain that these would be perceived. _'Do not worry yourself Tina, we approach our goal' _

Arwen had noted the moment of hesitation of the drow. She put that on the account of irritation due to her own behavior « Forgive me K'arla, I ruined our mission, alarm must have been given. »

K'arla shook her head. Time had made her a fatalist. « What is done is done! We may have enough time to search this level if we act quickly. »

The two women moved into the corridor. On the left was a small square room, empty and only furnished with a straw mattress. Probably a guard's room, thought Arwen.

A little further the corridor divided into three others. On the left, a linear corridor led to an opened room. In front of them, the corridor finished after approximately ten meters in a climbing staircase. And finally, on the right, the corridor was more irregular and a curve masked its end.

K'arla indicated the room located on left. « The guards came from there apparently. Check if the room is clear, then check the staircase that must emerge on the higher floor. I will look on the right-hand corridor. » K'arla threaded in the corridor and disappeared quickly behind the turning.

Arwen moved towards the supposed guards' room. It was empty. Glasses of coffee, still hot, put down on the table indicated that the room had been occupied a few moments ago. A door, locked from the interior, emerged downwards of the docks. _'It must be a secret entry, and the room was occupied by the guards.'_ Thought Arwen while retracing her steps to the tunnel junction.

Sounds of footsteps and shouts resounded in the staircases. Arwen sheathed her swords and took her bow. She had just arrived at the crossing and had barely enough time to hide at the corner of the corridor from where she came.

Men descended the staircase.

She shot two arrows « Slash ... slash …» A man collapsed, dead. The others ebbed hastily into the staircase. « Beware she has a bow! »

Shortly after two men hidden behind large tower shields descended the staircase cautiously. Arwen understood that she would have to fight hand to hand. She replaced her bow with her two swords.

Arriving near her, the two men released their shields and attacked. One of them, an immense half-orc armed with an axe, exceeded Arwen by more than one head. Behind them two other men followed: a magician and Inther.

The later taunted her. « We meet again cow ... but where is your friend K'arla? She abandoned you here ? » Without awaiting the answer he hailed his men. « Kill her! 100 gold pieces for the one who kills her. »

They had not awaited the order and struck with all their strength. Arwen parried their powerful but imprecise blows while moving back slowly. The presence of the magician worried her. She could not reach him and it gave a serious advantage to her adversaries. She considered running away by the exit door she had located sooner, but succeeded in not yielding to panic, _'I cannot abandon K'arla. I must hold. I hope she will hear the noise and will arrive at their backs. It is my only chance.'_

The first spell cast by the magician did not have any effect. Furious Inther reprimanded his magician « Idiot ! I told you that she was protected against charm spells!» Then he taunted Arwen again. « It is a pity, I will have liked to play with you a bit before killing you! But, powerful people want your head. »

Luckily for Arwen the narrow corridor hampered the two front attackers, who could not attack at the same time, nor coordinate their blows.  
Inther continued his taunting words. « One weakling against four men, you do not have any chance Arwen, pathetic hero of Neverwinter! I will give your corpse to carrions. »

She ignored the sarcastic remarks, but saw with concern that the magician was ready to cast another spell. He had begun a series of movements of his arms. Then he began chanting … He opened wide his mouth and eyes … and fell face to the ground, a dagger stuck in his back, at heart's level. A familiar voice answered Inther « Error, yellow livered snake, two against three ! » and K'arla appeared just beside him.

The combat had just changed heart ...

« Two against two! » Arwen claimed proudly. She had benefited from the confusion to strike a mortal blow to one of her two opponents.

She now faced only the immense half-orc ... not an easy fight.

With more space to manoeuver, he redoubled the intensity of his blows. Arwen parried, and dodged. His adversary tired slowly. She had succeeded in leading him to offset his blows more and more. Suddenly she saw the opening and thrusted her right-hand sword at the joint of the armor of the giant half-orc, at shoulder level. Surprised, he lowered his guard. Arwen did not let the occasion pass and transpierced his throat with her second sword. The man fell heavily.

Arwen withdrew her swords from his body and examined the situation. Inther and K'arla were still fighting. « I come K'arla! »

« Leave him to me Arwen! I personally want to make him pay his sarcastic remarks and his disgusting activities. » K'arla pressed in a series of high attacks. Inther tried to avoid and turn over the blows, but the repeated attacks of the drow forced him to remain on the defensive. They also obliged him to counter a little higher each time. A parry, a bit slower than usual, allowed K'arla to pass under his guard. Immediately she plunged her saber into his heart. Incredulous, Inther released his weapons and took the saber with two hands. Then he fell to his knees, and finally collapsed face against ground « Faerun is free from a scum. » Was the funeral epitaph that K'arla gave him.

Relieved, Arwen came near the drow. « How are you ? You came at the right time. Did you find the antidote? »

K'arla handed her a bottle while kneeling beside the body of the slaver. « Take that! I found it in the reserve. »

« Are you are certain it is the antidote? »

K'arla answered in a neutral tone. « It is what the guard said to me when I gashed him with my dagger. »

Arwen had a retch and rebuked the drow. « You tortured him! »

The drow shrugged her shoulders. « Tina has said I had carte blanche. » Then she started to search the dead man's pockets. In his right one she found a folded letter that she opened and read:

_«Dear Inther,_

_A young blonde half-elf with green eyes has recently entered Luskan. She is usually wearing a chestnut shirt and a red dress split and worn over a leather armor. I offer 5 000 gold pieces to the person who will bring me back her head. __  
__Be cautious she has a powerful artifact, which protects her from charm spells. __  
__Signed M. »_

K'arla whistled. « 5 000 gold pieces! » She handed the letter to Arwen. « It seems Maugrim put your head at price. I will even say a great price ! »

Arwen doubted « K'arla you will not ... »

K'arla protested, « Arwen, you still don't trust me! »

Arwen apologized, thinking that she became a bit too paranoiac. « Forgive me K'arla ... »

Without answering, the drow took the scraping-knife that she had earlier recovered on the body of a dead Kurth's soldier and planted it in Inther's chest. Then she put beside him the cape, also taken on a Kurth's soldier.

« Hey, what are you doing? We should leave. »

The drow stood up with a grin, « It will make them believe that it is Kurth who attacked here! » Seeing the stunned look of her young partner she added. « You see Arwen, the difference between a dead drow and an old drow, is much of experience, and a bit of intuition. For example the intuition which made me collect these things on the corpses a few hours ago, without knowing that I would need them later. »

Arwen agreed « You are almost as smart and cunning as Ari. Now, come, there is an exit! »

« I will take that for a compliment. Please, lead the way! »

With the precious antidote in their hands, they went out by the door leading to the docks.

Dawn began to break. Arwen noticed with frustration that the night must have been hard for the poor inhabitants; glimmers from sites of fire competed with the pale sun that was breaking the horizon. They left the neighborhood of Inther's lair and were quickly in the area under Tina's control.

Arwen held K'arla back by the arm. «Wait, I want to talk to you!»

The drow stopped. « What do you want little elf? »

With pursed lips Arwen replied « I… I almost ruined our mission because I had no confidence in you. »

K'arla responded. « Don't worry for that, I am accustomed to seeing people reacting like you did. Even if I don't worship Lloth, I am still a hated drow. »

K'arla had spoken in a neutral tone, but Arwen had felt a bit of bitterness in her voice. « I am sorry K'arla. It's not your fault. I am suspicious of all things actually. » After a short hesitation she added. « And I don't judge you from your race. »

K'arla denied with her head. « You don't need to justify yourself. I know that people don't trust me. It's life ! » She shrugged her shoulder and resumed her walking.

Arwen grabbed her shoulder. « K'arla I have some drow friends, if you agree to forgive my unjustified suspicions, I would be happy to count you among them. »

« What will your friend Aribeth think of that ? She hates drows. If it was not the case we would not be here. » Responded K'arla who remembered how Aribeth had refused twice to meet her in Neverwinter.

Although she did not understood the reason behind this last remark, Arwen replied. « You must forgive her. She is not in her normal condition. When she will be free from Morag's hold you will see that she is a nice woman. »

K'arla's face lightened a bit. « You seem sincere. Then I accept your apologies, and I beg you to accept mine. I should have warned you sooner and have explained you that we would encounter slaves without being able to free them. »

Arwen had a sad smile. « I understand now … thanks, K'arla. »

K'arla laughed, « Well, little elf. Now don't you think we have an antidote to deliver ? And that we need a bit of rest … More, I am thirsty … I offer you a tea at the boat's bar. »

Arwen returned the laugh. « No, it's my turn to pay … I offer you a pear brandy. »


	8. Disclosure

Ruxy: Thanks, I love your fic too ;-)

Tash : Thanks too, Not very much actio in this one but some very important disclosure.

Arrow : You could not have quarrel with my sister ;-)

Jailex, Shadow0015and Guan I hope you are still reading J

**Chapitre 8 – Disclosure**

Tina had spent most of the night at Aribeth's bedside; twice she had to use her magical capacities to push back new attacks from Morag.

Morag! The only evocation of the creature's name made her shiver. She incarnated evil, and she seemed to be particularly aiming her friend Aribeth.

In the morning, exhausted, Tina had returned to her office with Phil, leaving only Rose and two guards near Aribeth. Comfortably installed in her armchair, she was fighting the urge to sleep. '_I must not sleep before K'arla's return_.'

From the corner of her eyes she examined Phil who guarded the entrance of the room. His presence reassured her.

She remembered their last conversation, when, some hours earlier, he had asked her advice on how to approach Arwen. « She hates me! I try to protect her and she hates me.»

She had understood his attraction for the young half-elf and had tried to reassure him: « Phil, she does not wish to be protected. Stop questioning her fighting capacities and all will be better! »

Her thoughts returned to K'arla and Arwen. _'What are they doing? They should have returned now. I hope nothing bad happened. I should have sent some crew members to accompany them_ _…'_

Slowly she slipped into a reverie not very pleasant.

When Arwen and K'arla were back the sun just began to rise. The quietness of the docks contrasted strongly with the streets of Luskan.

Two guards were on watch at the pier. « Good morning K'arla! Our Captain is not asleep ... she is waiting you. » They drew aside to let them through.

Arwen and K'arla hurried through the desert gangways of the boat. They stopped at the opened door of the Captain's office. Phil got up immediately ready to dismiss the newcomers. He slackened when he recognized the two women. With a gesture of his chin he indicated his Captain. Tina was sit at her desk, her head between her hands.

Arwen smiled. She was always amazed to see an elf in reverie.

K'arla went behind her Captain and put her right hand on her shoulder, with a tenderness that Arwen didn't imagine in her. Tina gave a start. When she recognized K'arla's hand she put her own hand on it. « K'arla? »

In a move that surprised Arwen, K'arla bent on her Captain, kissed her on the cheek and and whispered in her ear « Sorry to interrupt your reverie my friend. We found the antidote. »

Tina gave a start. Noticing Arwen, she blushed and tried to compose herself. « Well done both! Ahem ... Arwen can you please bring the antidote to Rose, who is beside Ari. I need to talk with K'arla. »

Arwen nodded and went to their cabin. She delivered the antidote and chatted briefly with Rose who reassured her about Aribeth's health. « She is actually magically asleep. The antidote will make her sleep for one or two full days, perhaps a bit less if she is very strong, but seeing her state, I doubt. »

Mechanically, Arwen put her pack on the upside bed, kissed her friend's forehead and returned to the Captain's office.

Phil was waiting her at the door. « Come in, they have finished and are waiting you.» Both entered the Captain's office.

Tina came toward her. « I'm glad you were a great help for K'arla during this mission. Perhaps we should consider a more permanent alliance.»

« But...»

Tina raised her hands to calm her. « Please be patient. K'arla has explained to me your concern about our objectives. I will explain our goals to you.» She paused to smile. « If you want to hear them, Arwen?»

« She has said nothing more?» replied Arwen, a bit nervous.

Tina frowned. « No, except that you are skilled with a bow and with your swords! » She turned to K'arla, « Is there something else you didn't told me?»

« Yes, Captain!» K'arla burst in laughter. « She doesn't drink alcohol!»

Tina raised her eyes heavenwards. « It's rather a quality, isn't it?»

Surprised, Arwen gave K'arla an inquiring look. The drow responded by a wink. Arwen mentally thanked her, and responded to Tina « Indeed, I believe it's a quality … But more seriously, it is true that I have some doubts about your goals.»

« I understand, » Tina gestured to a seat, « please, sit down here.» She returned to her own seat. K'arla sat on the edge of the desk, and Phil took the remaining chair. « Well, relax yourself a bit, we are not criminals or slavers. Nor are we in league with Maugrim ... or with Luskan … It's rather the contrary.»

Phil interrupted her. « Captain, she is too young and too sensible. She will put us in danger.»

« Phil, let me finish, please!» With an imperious gesture, Tina indicated that he should hold his tongue. Upset, the Barbarian got up and walked away grumbling. Tina raised her eyes upward '_He has understood nothing of what I told him this night!_' She turned toward K'arla.

The drow shrugged her shoulders and suggested. « If he was a woman, I would say it's the bad period of the cycle.»

« Well, we know him. He will calm down soon. » Noticed Tina calmly, before setting comfortably in her seat. « I beg you to forgive him Arwen, he didn't intend to hurt you. Words are just not his main skill, but I can assure you that he is a kind-hearted man. »

Arwen closed her eyes in order to calm the anger she felt growing in her. Once again he had questioned her skills. But there were other more important matters she wanted to clarify, this one would have to wait a bit. She re-opened her eyes and nodded sadly at the elf.

Tina responded with a warm comforting smile, « I will talk to him Arwen, but, back to our story. You know, I want to take control of Luskan. I think this town has suffered enough … The militia is weakened by the struggle between the High Captains, and when Maugrim's army would be en route toward Neverwinter, the town would be an easy prey for a determined force. I have 50 men here, 70 more on another boat anchored near Luskan and I hope to rally one Urtgard tribe and some Luskan deserters.»

Arwen objected vehemently. « It will be of none utility if Maugrim is successful. It would be better to cooperate with Neverwinter.»

« Arwen, it's what I have planned. I know that Maugrim is also searching some artifacts in the North, and that they are related to Neverwinter's fate. I want to find them before him, in order to use them as a currency with the Lord's Alliance for a non-aggression pact. » Tina paused to examine Arwen's reaction.

The half elf was evidently stunned. She faced a difficult choice, and she hated it. « I … I don't know … all is collapsing around me. It was so simple when I worked for Ari. She told me what to do and I listened. But now ... » She sighed. « These confrontations exceed me. All hope that remains is to save my friend Aribeth. »

Tina understood Arwen's doubts. She was evidently a good adventurer, but she was little accustomed to strategic thoughts. « Arwen I, too, want to save Aribeth ... It's my main goal since I have learned Fentick's death. I have even took great risks for that!»

Arwen wrinkled her eyebrows. She did not understand.

Tina looked at K'arla, imploring her help. K'arla saw the distress in her Captain's eyes, she got up and posed affectionately her hand on Arwen's shoulder « Arwen, what Tina means, is that some of our officers do not agree with her decision. They think that Tina endangers us by wanting to draw Aribeth away from Morag's claws, and that it would be preferable to remain neutral in this business. It is for this reason that we said nothing to you before. We wanted to be certain of your honesty for Aribeth. »

« But …but I still don't understand why you don't offer your help to Neverwinter.»

Tina replied. « You must suspect that Aribeth is not ready to work again for Nasher. I offer her another possibility. But don't doubt, I want to defeat Maugrim and his mysterious ally Morag. For that, I need Aribeth, and I need you …»

Arwen nodded with pinched lips. She did not see an issue to the current situation. « And what if Ari refuse your offer?»

« Ari will not refuse … I am certain of that. She is a sincerely good woman and as soon as her spirit will be free from Morag's influence, she will want to fight her. But she is also a proud woman. She will never agree to go down on one knee in front of those who turned against her. If she remains with me, I will make her the commander of my army. She will negotiate our alliance with Neverwinter. You believe that such a challenge would displease her?»

Tina had just expressed clearly what Arwen had ruminated for several days: the destiny of Aribeth was no more in Neverwinter. She knew that some leaders of Neverwinter were not pleased to be commanded by an elf, and still less pleased to be commanded by a woman. She had witnessed with disgust how Desther's influence had grown rapidly, how his constant defamation of Aribeth had found ears willing to listen. This is why she could only agree with Tina's analysis. « I understand what you mean. But why do you need me?»

Tina leaned back in her armchair, « Arwen, don't doubt your capacities. I need you because you are a great ranger, and above all, I need you because you have proved that you are a very faithful woman; Someone who place her friends above her own interest ... Now I do not need an immediate answer. I suggest that you rest and talk to Ari when she will be awakened. Come again when you feel ready. Until then, you are my guest, and my door is always opened for you. Do you agree?»

Arwen muttered, « Yes … yes and thanks.» Too much things were hustled in her head, and the elf was right she needed to speak with Aribeth.

K'arla pressed her shoulder « Come with me little elf. I think you should let Aribeth rest alone for a while. Do not fear anything for her, Rose is a competent healer and she is by her bedside.»

Arwen accepted the offer. It was indeed wiser not to disturb Aribeth. She followed the drow to her room, which she usually shared with Rose and Armine.

While Arwen lied down on one bed, K'arla lit a small scented candle. Then she moved towards her own bed, removed her boots and her leather armor, and lied down. « So, little elf, are you reassured about us?»

Arwen had placed her hands under her head and looked at the ceiling. « Yes, but I want to know Ari's opinion before accepting the offer.»

The drow turned to face Arwen, « It's natural. Now, if you are not tired too much, I would like to ask you a question before we rest.»

Closing her eyes, Arwen responded, « What do you want to know?»

« I am on the surface since approximately 100 years. I have already heard about Eilistraee, but I wonder how a surfacer like you, can worship a drow deity?»

Arwen face lightened up. « Oh, it's simple, my parents lived not far from a small group of priestesses of the Silver-haired Lady. When I was young, I liked to leave my home at night to wander in the woods. Something I must have inherited from my mother who was a skilled ranger. One night I saw these drows dancing under the moon. I have always liked dancing. So I came more and more often to this place. One night, one of them came to me and asked me to join them. It's how I entered their circle.»

The drow took a small bottle in the drawer of her bedside. « How was it accepted by your relatives?»

The odor of the candle had a resting effect on Arwen's nerves. Her instinct told her that she could entrust this drow. Her instinct had seldom misled her … « My father was very angry, but I was defended by my mother who is more open minded. Apart from them, very few people are informed: my brother, Aribeth and... now you.»

Surprised, K'arla lifted on her elbow. « I am honored of the trust you place in me Arwen, it's something unusual from people who have some elven blood. I thought only Tina didn't shared these racial prejudices.»

Ignoring the allusion to Aribeth, Arwen turned toward the drow and smiled. « Why? You are not a person who I can trust K'arla?»

The drow drank a sip from her bottle, then offered it to Arwen who refused with a move of her head « Hmm delicious, you miss something, Arwen. This pear brandy is excellent.» She continued. « You know, apart from Tina and Phil, you will not encounter many persons who really trust me … many fear me, but few trust me.» She paused and looked at the young half elf who listened attentively. « Anyway I appreciate your sincerity and your open mind, Arwen. I will do my best to honor your trust. » She took a full gulp from her bottle, « A toast to our friendship, Arwen! »

Arwen could not help thinking the drow was drinking too much. '_If I drank only half like her, I would be unconscious_'

The drow perceived Arwen reproving look. She examined her bottle, closed it and looked back at Arwen « I know! I know! Rose, our healer, is always telling me I drink too much.»

Not desirous to upset her new friend, Arwen denied, « I have not said such a thing K'arla.»

K'arla put the bottle in her drawer and leaned back in her bed « You don't need to deny what your eyes say, little elf. I know I should drink less, but I am now a monster and my only pleasures are my bottle of alcohol and the fear I see in my opponent's eyes. » She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the feeling of anger. She clenched her fists and mumbled, « One day, the bastard will pay …»

« You are not a monster K'arla. I find you pretty and intelligent, you know!»

«Pretty!» K'arla sat on her bed, then removed her mask in a rageous move «Look! Is this burnt face pretty?» She lifted her shirt, revealing a body burnt on its left side, «And this! This is pretty?»

« I am sorry K'arla. I didn't mean to upset you. »

Arwen had talked in her most compassionate tone and the drow calmed down. What she knew of Arwen indicated that she certainly told the truth and had not tried to mock her. She sighed, put again her mask with trembling hands and stretched out on her bed « Sorry, Arwen, it's not your fault. I should have warned you.»

The tone of her new friend indicated Arwen that she was deeply moved. She told herself that the mask of the drow should hide more than a burnt face. « K'arla … It's not only beauty that make people attractive, your burnt body don't prevent me from wanting to be your friend. »

The drow could not refrain a nervous chuckle in front of so much naiveness « Arwen, you must realize that I was very proud of my body. When I wanted a man, I only needed to clasp my fingers and to choose. »

« K'arla, the men who come in such a case are not worthy. I don't know what more to say, but if I can help you, I will do so with pleasure.»

K'arla waited a bit, she was searching her words. She didn't want to scare the young half elf by showing her all the bitterness that her lost beauty inspired her. « You are too kind Arwen. Each time I look at myself in a mirror, I cry on my lost beauty …» Then she closed her eyes again to conceal her emotions. « But enough of this. It does nothing good to pity on myself. I must awaken in few hours. Rest well Arwen, perhaps I will tell you more later, but not now. » The drow sighed heavily and turned to face the wall. She feared that Arwen see the tears she tried to retain.

Arwen whispered, « Later if you wish.» She waited for a response, which didn't come. « Well, I suppose you're right K'arla, it's time to rest. Sleep well, khal'abbil …»

NDA: khal'abbil my trusted friend

At the same time in Aribeth's room Aribeth was awakening.

Rose, who had taken care of her all the night, was very tired. She got up, « I need some rest, and so I will leave you alone a bit Lady Aribeth. Your mind is now protected and nothing bad should happen. In case you need something, the guards remain at the door. Don't hesitate to hail them. They have instruction to report immediately to Tina or me. Do you wish that I ask to bring you some food?»

« No thanks Rose, I am not in the mood to eat and I have still enough fresh water. » She indicated the glass of water standing on her bedside. « I think I will write a bit, I need to reorganize my thoughts. I sincerely thank you for your assistance. You, and the others, did a lot for me. Know that I appreciate it very much.»

Rose responded by a smile. As she stood up, she yawned and accidentally stumbled. She stopped her fall by catching the upper bed, which resulted in the bag - which Arwen had left there – falling and opening as it fell.« How clumsy I am.» cursed Rose

« Don't worry Rose, go take your rest, I will take care of that later. »

Some time later, alone in the room, Aribeth began to gather Arwen's belongings that were scattered on the floor. Among them she saw a letter covered with a known writing: Fentick's writing. She wondered why a letter from Fentick was in Arwen's bag. She examined it for a while, then started reading _' Oh no! It is not true!'_ Her glance was scrambled, but she continued to read. Each new sentence added to her horror, her distress, and her anger...

_NDA: Arwen found the letter in Inther's office._

In a distant plane, a lizard-like creature cursed her recent failure and cursed the fact she was forced to rely on Maugrim. '_ssstupisss insssolent wisssard ssslave, asss sssoon I will no more need you I will cut your tongue._'

She was very angry. She had heard only bad news these past days: Maugrim's cult had found no sign of the Words of Power, the Wailing Death had been stopped, her agents in Neverwinter had been discovered and killed, and now she had lost contact with Aribeth's mind. '_Weeksss of effort redusssed to nosssing_' She growled, '_I had nearly broken her resssissstanssse, I don't underssstand what hasss happened! How thesss hot blood dare to defy me? It'sss urgent sssat we ssshow sssem who are ssseir massstersss_'

Her angry thoughts were interrupted by a call resounding in her powerful and Machiavellian brain: A call from Aribeth! For some reasons, unknown to her, the broken bond with Aribeth's mind had just been joined again.

She felt anger in the elf's brain. Anger directed against Fentick and another creature.

A sort of a smile formed on her jaws _' Aribeth! My pretty ssslave! I find you again, and not alone ... you are kind enough to ssshow me were your friend isss ... ssstupidsss hot-bloodsss, I will break you, I will break your friend. I will ssshow you what it cossst to defy me!'_

Reassured by the news and savouring in advance the pain she would cause, Morag took a living mouse in a nearby jar and put it in her mouth. Slowly she crushed the small creature between her powerful jaws, enjoying the noise of the bones craking and the taste of blood. She closed her yellow eyes, and leaned back in her seat with delight.

She decided to begin with Aribeth, '_I will deal wisss her friend later' _

Using spells, which had been forgotten since a long time, she tried to take control of the elf's mind like she had done some weeks ago. '_Aribeth,_ _don't make me wait longer. Aribeth come to your missstresss, come to ssse Arcane tower. Aribeth you mussst ssslay your friend. Aribeth you must avenge Fentick'sss deasss…' _Unfortunately these spells encountered a stronger resistance than they had encountered the previous days._ 'You MUSSST ssslay her, it'sss an order from Morag your missstresss .._'

Morag was not long to understand that the elf's mental shield had been partly restored. Reacting like a capricious child she decided that if she could not have her toy she could destroy it. '_You dare resssissst me Aribeth! I will dessstroy you!_'

So she changed her approach method and, instead of using mind control spells, sent waves of anger and despair to the elf's mind,hoping to render her insane at last, _'Aribeth, lisssten how your friend hasss betrayed you wisss Fentick. Lisssten how she laughed at you in your back. Sssee what sssey did while you were busssy in ssse Temple. Sssee how sssey loved each osssersss.'_


End file.
